Into The Unknown
by Michaela123
Summary: David Rossi steps into the unknown for Jennifer Jareau. Will they come out the other end, happy and together?
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Jareau slammed the standard issue manila FBI folder onto her coffee table, this work should have been finished hours ago, but no. She had to bring it home because of him. Taking in a deep, steadying breath, she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair as she attempted to get her emotions under control.

Pushing herself off of the sofa, she slipped over to the iPod dock and hit play. Sighing, she felt her body begin to relax as the soothing tones of James Morrison's 'You Make It Real' began to drift through the air.

She tried her best to push the days events to the back of her mind, and the disaster that had been her Friday was all down to one man. One David Rossi. Well, him and his feelings.

Damn him. Damn him and his damn feelings. She had been doing great until he had turned up and thrown her into a complete tail spin. Okay, so maybe great was a bit of an over exaggeration, but she had been doing okay. She had found a near perfect balance between her home and work life, and for once in the thirty years of her life, everything had been going her way.

Dragging herself away from the window, she made her way to the kitchen, and poured herself the largest glass of wine possible. She didn't care if she was indulging herself, she needed it, and after the day she had had, she deserved it.

Serial killers, rapist and kidnappers, she could deal with, but that man got her hot and bothered - and not in the good kind of way. Yes, she had feeling for him, but there was no way on Earth she was going to admit it to anyone - especially the man himself.

The days events played through her mind, and she didn't need Reid's eidetic memory to see it with perfect clarity. No. The legendary David Rossi had waited till she was knee deep in paper work, that had to be completely by the end of the day, before he came barging in to her office, declaring they needed to talk. Had he listened to her threats of near certain death if he didn't leave her office immediately? Of course not. Instead, he'd taken a seat at _her_ desk, and began to go through _her _files.

Then, the arrogant bastard had gone on to tell her about the 'feelings' he had for her. He told her he had wanted her since the first time he laid eyes on her in Hotch's office, and that he was in love with her.

_Love_? She had been with him until then. He was sexy and handsome in a rugged type of way, but even after six months on the team, he didn't know her - at least thought truly know her. Definitely not in the way that was conductive to a good relationship. She couldn't give herself to him, at least not fully, and not in the way he wanted. Her life was far too complicated to let him in, and she wasn't sure that he could ever understand. She couldn't open her heart too. Not enough to let him in to her life. Not when she knew the pain it could cause them all.

Drinking the last of her wine, she forced herself to her feet as the persistent knocking at the front door grew louder. Grabbing her gun as she made her way forward she edged her way to the door - she was not willing to take any risks. Who the hell comes to someone's door at ten thirty at night, anyway? Was she over reacting? Was she letting her FBI training take over? Maybe. But she'd seen too much in this world not too.

Looking through the peep hole, she couldn't suppress a groan, at the fact that stared back at her. Why did this guy not just take the hint and give up? Did he have a death with or something?

Yanking the door open, she stared directly at him, trying to push her anger down, as she looked deep into his penetrating eyes.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk, Jen."

"Talk? Did you not do enough of that today in my office, because I think you did. No. Now I think what you have to do is listen. How dare you. First you turn up at my office. My office in the Federal building no less, and proceed to tell me that you have _feelings _for me. Feelings that you very much want to act on. You are my superior for gods sake! Did you expect me to act on what you have just said? Expect me to throw myself into your arms there and then? And now, you turn up at my _house_ in the middle of the night. I can't possibly think what else you feel you need to say. But if you feel the need, then go ahead. Surprise me!"

"Jennifer, we could be good together. Can I just come in so we can talk about this in some sort of privacy?" Tightening her grip on the door, JJ looked him up and down but didn't move. "Right then, so I guess that's a no to coming in then, but Jen. I know we can be good together. We are already good together, we just need to let go and go that bit further. You have to let me in."

"You don't even know me, so how can you say we will be good together?"

"I do know you. Maybe not perfectly, but I do know you are the kindest, most intelligent person, and the best damn communications liaison the FBI have every seen, and the whole point of starting a relationship is so that you can get to know the person better. I want to get to know you. I want to know everything there is to know about you. I want you first thing in the morning, and last thing at night. I want to hold you, to kiss you, to make love to you. You just have to give me a chance to prove myself to you. Let me prove that we can work."

"And what if we don't work? You don't seem to be getting the point of the implications it could have, and what I am trying to say. If we don't work, then we still have to see each other everyday. We still have to work with each other everyday. Do you honestly think we will still be able to work together, if we try this, and six months down the line it doesn't work?

"Yes."

"And what about when we are working? It's not easy to stop your feelings just like that, especially when we are going, guns drawn into dangerous situations." She paused trying to think what to say. She had to be careful how her words came out. "I like you, Dave, and yes, I have feelings for you too, but it's not just me that I have to think about in this."

"What do you-"

But David didn't finish, because behind JJ he saw a sight that took his breath away, and all the words seemed to drain from him. JJ knew what he had seen. She'd known what was coming since she had heard the footsteps down the stairs. All she had to do was wait. When she heard the small voice, she couldn't believe her secret was out. She'd worked hard to keep this part of her life, just for her, but now her secret was out. All because of that damn man again!

Holding her breath, she heard the words come out. This was it. Now or never.

"Mommy?"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Mommy_!" The little girl stood with her hands on her hips, giving a look of frustration he had seen on JJ's face, many times before.

"I…uh…what is in, Princess?" Turning to face the small child, she screwed up her eyes. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I heard you shout. I got scared. M'sorry." The little girl rubbed her eyes, the beginnings of a sob making there way forward.

"No, I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have raised by voice, but it's really late little lady, so how about we get you back to bed?"

The blonde haired, blue eyed girl nodded as JJ gathered her into her arms.

"Who that?"

"That's David. I work with him to find the bad people, but now it's bedtime."

Not even giving him a second look, JJ turned down the hall and up the stairs to settle the child back in bed. Everything else could wait.

Ten or so minutes later, JJ descended back down the staircase to find David sitting in her living room, staring out of the window, just as she had. She didn't want to deal with the questions. She didn't want to deal with any of it right now, but she had no where to run.

Biting the bullet, she moved further into the living room. Neither of them spoke, for what seemed like forever. They simply sat, staring into each others eyes.

"Jen. She's gorgeous."

"She is. She's amazing."

"How old is she?"

"Almost seven."

"Why…why didn't you tell me?"

"It's hard, Dave."

"Where's her-"

"Gemma. Her name is Gemma." JJ interrupted.

"Where is Gemma's father?"

"Hopefully still rotting in some jail." JJ muttered. Looking at the ground.

"Jail? Jennifer - what on earth happened?"

"Please. You don't need to know. It's in the past, and I'd like it to stay there. It doesn't matter now."

"It does matter, Jennifer, because what ever it was that went on, has caused you to hide your daughter from a team who are like family to you."

"I have my reasons. I can't live in the past. Don't push me."

"I'll find out, one way or another, so either you tell me, or I start asking questions and find out for myself."

"You can be a real arrogant bastard at time, you know!" Taking a deep breath, JJ pushed herself to her feet and began going through drawer in the corner of the room. Finally, she pulled out an old paper clipping from the Cincinnati Post and hated it to him. The title read 'FBI Agent Attacked In Cincinnati Sting' and David felt him heart drop. He already knew what was coming. "I'd just got out of the Academy, and I was spending some time shadowing a communications liaison from sex crimes, she was based at Quantico and didn't usually travel so it was perfect, but, there was a hard car going on in Cincinnati and they needed some help to control the media, so they flew us out. When we got there, the case was all over the place. Even though they knew who was committing the rapes and murders, they couldn't tie him to any of the cases, because they had no forensic evidence. When we got there, it was just getting worse and worse….anyway, they wanted to send someone in undercover, so that they could get him in, and hopefully get a confession. I fit the victimology to a tee. Blonde hair, blue eyes - I was even the same age, and they asked for me to go in. I had only been out of the Academy for six months, I was bright eyed and bushy tailed so it wasn't like I was going to say no. I had been under for two days, and everything was going great. I attracted the unsubs attention like planned, and we set up a location that was in our control. We were supposed to go back there after I got him out of the blue. When we got back to the apartment, everything just started to go downhill. He knocked the wind out of me, and I just about managed to push my panic button, but something malfunctioned and they didn't get the message until it was too later for them to get to us. He…he beat me up…and raped me. I was in hospital for ten days before I could fly back to Virginia. They gave me leave from work, compensation and all the other kind of stuff you get when something like that happens, but it didn't matter. Nine weeks after it happened, I realised I was late - and I knew. Even before I saw the result on the pregnancy test, I just knew it was positive. Seven months later, Gemma was born, and she's amazing. I was worried, that she'd you know, look like him, but she never has. Every so often she'll do something, that I know she didn't get from me, and I'll wonder, but it doesn't matter if she got it from him anyway, because she's my daughter. She's never been his. She was always mine." Pausing, she let David absorb what she had said before continuing. "No one outside the team that was there knows, the liaison I was with managed to pull the story before it ran, that's the only copy left. I told my family and friends that Gemma's father and I broke up when we found out I was pregnant, that he didn't want a child. Gemma has never asked, but when she doesn, I'll tell her the truth. She knows that she is loved, and she knows that she has people around her who will always be there for her, and that's enough. As for telling the team, I just couldn't. I'm not stupid. I know a bunch of profilers were never going to believe my story, and they'd just keep asking questions till they got the answers they wanted because you are all as stubborn was one another. I always knew they would push for the answers, and if they had too, they would open my personnel file. I've never wanted to be treated differently because of what happened to me. One horrible event in my past resulted in the best thing that could happen to me. I think Hotch knows, I mean, he's the Unit Chief, he has to look over our files, but he doesn't treat me any different. They would. You would. They would coddle me, ad think that I needed protecting, but I don't. It was hard, but I got over what happened a long time ago. I don't live in the past. I have a future, with my daughter, and that's all that matters. That could never be taken from me."

"Jennifer. To get through that, alone…I don't think I could ever get through something like that, and keep being so strong and still do this job."

"I had too - for Gem. She needed be to be strong. She needed me to be the kind of mommy that she deserved, and it's not always perfect, but we make it work. You have to understand, David. I can't start a relationship with you, you must see why now. My time when I'm not on a case is Gemma's, and I can't, I won't take that away from her. A relationship will only take me away from her needs."

"What about your needs, Jen? You're a package deal, I get that, but we can still be together. We can make it work, and we can do this together. You, me and Gemma."

"It's a nice thought, David, but you know nothing about children, and I won't thrust you into a relationship with a seven year old child. You won't know how to make a relationship work with a child in it."

"I can learn."

"I can't let me daughter suffer in the process."

"But what if we could give her something amazing in the process? I only want a chance. Let me take you both out. Somewhere she can pick - just as a friend. I want to get to know you and her Jennifer. I get that she is a part of you, and because I want to have all of you, I know that means her too."

"David, you've known about her for twenty minutes, how can you say that?"

"I can say it, because I know it in my heart. Please, let me take you both out tomorrow. Gemma can decide where we go."

"Okay…but just as friends, and if at any point I think Gemma is suffering, then the play date is over."

"Agreed, I'll pick you both up at ten. The little lady can inform me then where she wants to go. I should probably go now…"

"David-"

"I won't tell anyone, Jen. Don't worry."

Kissing her forehead, David almost ran from the apartment. He had important plans to make, he needed to make sure tomorrow was a day the most crucial person in Jennifer Jareau's life never forgets.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not too sure about this chapter. I'm ill so I'm not really sure if it is all that coherant, but I wanted to write it anyway! Thank you too everyone who has been reading and reviewing - especially Tracia and Tonnie!_

JJ sat in a daze. Had she just agreed to let David take her and her daughter out? Oh god. She had. Sleep. She needed sleep. If she was going to make it through the outing, she was going to need a hell of a lot of sleep.

Climbing the stairs, she made a quick detour to Gemma's bedroom. Watching her sleep, JJ couldn't help but smile. She was a smart, witty and beautiful child and she had come from her. She may have his DNA but Gemma would never be him. She was perfect in every way, and sometimes JJ still had to pinch herself to make her believe she was hers.

Kissing her head and smoothing her hair back, she made sure Gemma was tucked in, before making her way to bed.

***

David sat in his car the next morning, staring at JJ's house. What on earth had he been thinking? He knew nothing about children. He didn't know how to act around them, how to talk to them other than in an interview setting. Kids could smell fear, couldn't they? He didn't stand a chance! He was an FBI agent or more years than he would care to remember…and he was afraid of a little girl.

He had to do this now, or he had no chance of ever winning JJ over. Grabbing the two bunches of flowers off the front seat - red roses for JJ and pink roses for Gemma - and headed for the front door. He could hear the mother and daughter going about their morning routine - Gemma was laughing. He had only caught a brief glimpse of the little girl, but he could already tell that she was a happy child.

Knocking on the door, he heard two sets of footsteps approaching. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he tried to prepare himself for what he had got himself into, but when the door opened, and he was greeted by two smiling blonde, all of his fears seemed to melt away.

"Good morning, Dave."

"Good morning Jennifer." Handing her the first bunch of flowers, he kissed her cheek before bending down to the small blonde. "And good morning, Gemma. These are for you." Handing her the pink roses, he smiled when she gasped, and a huge grin formed on her face.

"Look! Mommy! Flowers!"

"I see that. I think you better say thank you, don't you.

Nodding, the small child stepped forward. "Thank you Mr…Mr…"

"You can call me Dave, sweetheart."

"Thank you Mr Dave!" And with that, Gemma went running down the hallway, clutching her flowers in her hand, and long blonde hair fanning out behind her.

"Thank you for the flowers, and for Gemma's. You didn't have too."

"I wanted too. My mother always told me to never turn up to take a girl out without flowers. Talking of going out, has Gemma decided where she wants to go?"

"Sort of. She was pushing for the aquarium in Baltimore, but I said no, so she's settled for the on in D.C."

"The aquarium in Washington is crap, if the lady wants to go to the one in Baltimore, then to the one in Baltimore we shall go."

"It's too far. I can't ask you to spend your whole day doing that. Washington is fine. I can take her to Baltimore some other time."

"Jennifer, I want to spend the whole day with both of you, and I said that we will go where ever Gemma wanted to go, and if that meant we had to go to Paris, then we would. It's not that far. And it'll be good for me too. I spend all my time surrounded by death, just hearing her laugh added an extra ten years to my life."

"You don't have to try to impress her Dave. You've already won her over with the flowers. She would be just as happy at-"

"Stop arguing, Agent Jareau, or we'll never get there!"

It took them about fifteen minutes to get Gemma settled in her booster seat, and to get on the road. She had watched him strap Gemma in, and tell her the day was hers. He really was trying. Maybe it would be good for Gemma to have a male figure in her every day life.

Hitting play on the CD player, David raised an eye brow as JJ groaned as the beats of Hannah Montana came from the car speakers.

"Is something wrong? I was told this was the kind of music little girls like."

"She loves this, me, not so much. After hearing the same song a thousand times a day, it gets a bit tedious!"

David laughed. "I could definitely see why."

Turning onto the freeway, David couldn't help but smile. If anyone else saw them, they would just look like any other family, heading out for a day trip together. Hopefully, one day they would be.

"Mommy! I'm thirsty!"

"Okay, sweetheart." Searching through her bag, JJ slowly emptied the contents into her lap. "Shit. Sorry baby. Mommy forget you drink flask."

"But mommy. I'm really, _really _thirsty!" Gemma slowly began to whimper as she pleaded with her mother.

"Uh, Jen. There's a cooler behind your seat. There are juice boxes in it - apple, orange and grape, seeing as I wasn't sure what Gemma would like. There are some snacks in there too - fruit, animal crackers and stuff alike, as I wasn't sure what you let her have. There is also some coffee for me and you."

"You've really thought of everything."

"I aim to please."

Turning in the seat, JJ handed a juice off to Gemma and a variety of snacks before turning back to him.

"You really didn't have to go through so much trouble for us, David."

"I want too. If I didn't want to do any of this, then I wouldn't. I'm spending the day with too gorgeous girls, what could be better." David winked in the mirror at Gemma, sending her into fits of giggles, as she simultaneously tried to stuff her face with food and sing along to the music.

"She likes you, Dave. I mean, she seriously likes you. I've never seen her take to someone so quickly. Especially men."

"She's a great child, Jennifer. She's got some sort of spark - I can see it in her eyes. You have the same spark too. You did well."

"Thank you."

"Oh, I wasn't sure…does she need like a stroller or something? I don't have one…but if she needs one we can stop and get something somewhere."

JJ laughed. "You really haven't spent much time around children, have you? No, she doesn't need a stroller. She hasn't used a stroller in about two years. If she gets tired, I can just carry her."

Parking the car as close to the entrance as possible, David let himself relax. He was out with two beautiful girls, two beautiful girls who were now the center of his world, and just for today, they were his.


	4. Chapter 4

As David unloaded the car, he listened as JJ laid down the 'rules' of the outing. The main and most prominent being not to go anywhere without herself or David. She didn't care if she was being over protective or over bearing, she knew it only took a few moments for a child to go missing in a surrounding like this, and she wasn't willing to take any chances, not knowing what they did. Yes, they had worked a couple of abduction cases where the outcome was positive, but with her daughter, she wasn't willing to take any risks.

David watched intently as JJ made sure her daughter was wrapped up from the harsh winter weather. It caught his heart at the way they interacted. He knew it couldn't have been easy for JJ to raise the child of the man who raped her - but she didn't let it show. Taking her daughters had, JJ safely manoeuvred her through the masses of cars, to the entrance.

When they finally made it to the front of the queue, David had handed over his visa card, before JJ even had a chance to react.

"David…"

"I invited you out, Jennifer, and when I invite a woman out - no matter where it might be, I don't expect them to pay."

"At least let me pay for Gem. You've done so much already, and I assume you don't normally have kids tagging along when you take someone out."

"Jennifer, for one, just let me have my way, okay? Let me do this. I want to do this, but now, what I really want to do, is get this little lady inside, because I think she is close to exploding!"

He was right, Gemma was currently bouncing from foot to foot eager to get through the doors and into the colourful underwater world.

"Mommy! Hurry up! Mr David said we get to see the dolphins!" Gemma squealed, David would never know just how much the promise of dolphins had excited her daughter.

"Okay, okay, I surrender! Lets go!" Placing a quick kiss on her daughters nose, that sent her into fits of giggles, the blonde pair followed him through the doors.

David had been amazed at the speed of someone so small. It took Gemma exactly seven seconds once she was free from JJ's grasp, to have her face pressed up against the glass of the first exhibit.

"She's a real fire cracker Jen. I can see why you would want to keep her to yourself."

"It's not just that. Everyone knows everything about each other on this team. It's nice to have something that was just mine, and I don't want her in the world of serial killers and a like. At least not till she's old enough to understand it all. It would just confuse and scare her now. She doesn't see the bad in anyone at the moment, and I want it to stay that way for as long as possible. Can I ask you something, Dave?"

"Of course."

"Why? Why do you want me? I'm a single mother. I'm used and dirty. You could have the pick of anyone, God, we've seen them fall at your feet enough times, so why do you want me?"

"For one, you are not used, and not dirty. I will not let you put yourself down like that, and Jen, I don't care about any of women. As for you being a single mother - if anyone didn't want you because of that, well then they need their heads seeing too. I don't know why I want you - it's too hard for me to put into words, I just know that when I am with you, I need no one else."

"We'll see, Dave. Just wait till you're trying to get lucky and you're interrupted by a seven year olds and a nightmare."

Oh? So she was thinking ahead was she? David couldn't help but smirk. She would be his.

***

They spend five hours walking around the aquarium, admiring the different species of fish and other creatures. During the time, JJ watched how her child and David Rossi interacted. They were like different people. David was attentive and loving. Listening to every little story the child could think of about her friends and school, and Gemma had come into her own under the attention of the legendary profiler. She took in every fact that he fed her, storing it away in the back of her mind. JJ knew that she would reel them off at lightening speed later. Sometimes living with her daughter, was like living with Spencer Reid.

Taking a break before the trek back to the car, JJ watched as David fulfilled her daughters wish of a chocolate ice cream - she really was her mothers daughter sometimes.

"Gem, Mommy's just going to the bathroom - you stay here with David, and listen to what he says, okay? Not running off, because he'll tell me. And God grief child, try to get some ice cream into your mouth!"

"'Kay mommy."

After watching her mother enter the bathroom, Gemma looked David up and down, taking in everything about him. Weighing up her day spent with him in that oh-so-innocent way, only children could do.

"Mr David?"

"Yes, Miss Gemma?"

"Do you like mommy?"

"I do."

"Lots and lots?"

"Yes, I like her lots and lots."

"Does you want to kiss mommy?"

"I would like too, yes. Would that be okay with you? I would never do anything that you weren't okay with."

"I thinks you should kiss mommy. Then mommy can be happy."

"You are a very wise girl, Gemma Jareau." Finishing the last of her ice cream and climbing onto his lap, she rested her head on his arm as she yawned. "Are you tired, sweetheart?"

"MmmHmm."

"Close your eyes, darling. Mommy will be back soon, and then we can go home."

Following his orders, Gemma closed her eyes, and it didn't take long for the small child's body to relax as she fell into a deep sleep. Shifting her in his arms, he carried her to the gift shop, making a few important purchases before returning to the waiting area, just in time to see JJ emerge from the bathroom.

"Sorry. There was a queue…so she's crashed, eh? She lasted longer than I thought she would. Do you want me to take her?"

"No, she's okay. We did have a very nice conversation while you were in the bathroom though."

Making their way out, JJ raised her eyebrow. "Oh, really? Do I want to know?"

"Possibly. You see, it seems your daughter seems to think it would be a good idea for you to kiss you. And I think the girl has a point. She is very smart."

"David I-"

"I won't push." Strapping Gemma into her seat, he pulled a blank out of the trunk and tucked her up before placing a kissing on her head. "But I won't give up either. I've seen what I could have today, and I'm not going to let it go. I've managed to convince on of the Jareau girls that my intentions are good, and I will do whatever it takes to convince the other."

***

The drive back to Virginia was quiet. JJ watched as her daughter slept in the back of David's car, wrapped in one of his thick blankets. She would give him credit where credit was due. He had rose to the occasion of an out with a child something that was completely new to him. He had potential, but JJ wasn't naïve. She knew that one day, was a hell of a lot different than the rest of their lives.

David wasn't sure when it happened, but as he pulled into the driveway of JJ's Virginia home, he noticed she had joined her daughter in a peaceful slumber. Throwing the car into park, he lent over and pressed a tender kiss to her temple.

"Jen. Wake up baby. We're back."

"Huh?"

"We're back. If you get the door open, I'll bring Gemma in."

Obeying, JJ open the front door as David extracted Gemma from the car. She smiled as he tucked her back up into the blanket, quietly whispering goodbye.

"I had a really good day today David, so did she."

"So did I. I got her a couple of things from the gift shop. I didn't want her to miss out because she fell asleep" Handing over the bag, he lent in closer to JJ, placing the lightest of kisses on her lips. "Thank you for today, Jennifer. I'll see you on Monday."

Walking away, David smirked as JJ watched him leave, her mouth open, ready to say something that she couldn't quite vocalize.

Yes. She was going to be his.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much to everyone for the reviews - they mean so much!_

JJ growled as she threw the file across her office and onto the floor, curing Erin Strauss and not giving a damn who heard.

"Stressed, Agent Jareau?"

Jerking her head up, her eyes adjusted just in to get a good view of David's backside as he bent down to retrieve the file she had just thrown. "You could say that, Agent Rossi. Thank to Erin Strauss landing me with a ton of paper work, I have to find someone to pick Gemma up from my friends. At the last damn minute!"

"I'll pick her up for you."

"David, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I offered."

"But, still…"

"Jen, I was on my way here to ask both of you out to dinner anyway, so the only thing that will change would be me picking Gemma up, instead of the both of us. You finish your paper work, and Gemma and I will hit the park, then once you are done with the paper work, you can meet us, and we can go and get something to eat."

Sighing she relented. "Okay, but please do not let her talk you into buying her anything in the form of chocolate, because I swear, she ate so much of it yesterday, she could take Emily in a contest."

"Right, got it. No chocolate."

"And make sure that she keeps her coat on at all times."

"I remember the rules from , Jen. Don't worry. She'll be fine."

"It's not her I'm worried about! I'll call Sarah and tell her that you are coming to pick Gem up. This," Grabbing a small piece of paper, she quickly scribbled down an address, and handed it to him. "is where she lives. It's the end house. Take my car, you'll need her seat."

"Okay-"

"And make sure she holds your hand when you-"

"Jennifer. We will be okay, just concentrate on getting the paper work done, and we'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you."

***

Driving to JJ's friends house, he really couldn't believe what he had just got himself in to, The offer had come out of him mouth before he had a chance to reel it in, but what had surprised him more, was the fact that JJ had agreed to it. She had entrusted the most sacred person in her life - and he couldn't risk screwing it up.

He heard the front door open, but David hadn't been expecting an over zealous, squealing Gemma to slam into his legs. Taking a few seconds to regain his composer, he bent down and lifted the child into his arms.

"Why hello Miss Gemma." He cooed, kissing the top of her head.

"Hello Mr David!" She squealed, laughing as he tickled her.

"Gem, why don't you go and get your things ready?" The women, who he assumed was Sarah started. "And get your coat on." Holding out her hand, as David lowered Gemma to the floor, she smiled. "Sarah Palmer."

"David Rossi. I'm guessing Jennifer called?"

"She did. She told me to ask you to not to lose her child, said she was rather attached to her, and her paper work should be finished by six."

Laughing, David nodded. "I'll do my best not to lose them."

"Mr Rossi…I know it's not my place to say, but JJ is my best friend, and her and Gemma are very important to me. Are you going to hurt them? She's been through so much, I'm not sure if she could cope with another knock."

"I don't intend on hurting either of them." David smiled, his mind drifting to the future. "I just want to take care of them."

"Then that's okay with me, JJ doesn't open herself up a lot, so if she lets you in, don't screw it up, and if you do. Well, no amount of FBI protection will be able to protect you from me. She's like family."

He was about to reply. To assure her of his intentions and love, but was interrupted by a hyper blonde smudge.

"I'm ready, Mr David! Mommy said we're going to the park! I like the park lots and lots."

"We are, I like the park too. Are you all wrapped up, Princess? Hat, scarf and mittens?"

"Yes, Mr David." Holding up her mitten clad hands, she unsuccessfully tried to nod in all of her winter wear. "Park now?"

"Park now." Scooping her up, he kissed her rosy cheek as he carried her to the park.

***

He watched as she ran around the park, laughing, joking, and being a free spirited child in every sense of the word. He'd known her a little over five weeks, but he couldn't remember his life without her, or her mother. He looked forward to the time he got to spend with them.

"Mr David?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you my daddy?"

He felt his heart skip a beat. Of all the things she could have said, he had not been expecting that. Lifting her onto his lap, he smoothed out her hair.

"Sweetheart, where did that come from?"

"All my friends have daddy's but not me."

"Have you spoke to your mommy about this?"

Shaking her head the little girl held up her hand. "I don't want mommy to be sad. You make mommy happy and look after me. That's what daddy's do. And you fixed my boo boos at the zoo."

"Sweetheart, I'm not your daddy, but I do wish very much that I was. When you are older, your mommy will tell you everything, but do you know what?"

"What?" Gemma asked, intrigued.

"Just because I'm not your daddy doesn't mean that I can't look after you like daddy's do. It doesn't mean that I can't be there for you, and do all the things that daddy's are supposed to do with their little girls. You see, I love you, and your mommy very, very much, and that means, so no matter what happens, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, and if you ever, ever need anything, I want you to know that you can ask me, okay?"

"Thank you Mr David. I love you too."

Yes, he was gone. That little girl had him, and he was never going to be able to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

_RATED M! I MEAN IT! I am going to try and write a chapter of _**Misconceptions**_ tonight but at the moment I am ill (grr) and that story is not coming as easy as this one!_

This was it. This was the day. And David Rossi was scared to death. For today was his first official date with Jennifer Jareau. Yes, he did love Gemma, he loved spending time with her, and he hadn't been lying when he told her that during their afternoon in the park, but there were just some things that you needed 'grown up' time for.

Opening the car door, he helped Jennifer out, his arm easily finding her waist, as they made their way towards the restaurant. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She sea blue colour of her spaghetti strap dress brought out all of the blue in her hair, and made her eyes sparkle more than he had ever seen.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Jen. Stunning even."

"Thank you." She could feel her cheeks burning. "You don't looks so bad yourself. Dave, this place is amazing. It's one of the most popular restaurants in Washington. How on earth did you get a reservation?"

"It pays to know people in high places, and be a good hand with a gun."

"Very funny." Sitting, she smiled politely at the waitress as she took the menu. "Mmm, I love anything Italian."

"Oh really? Good to know." Dave smirked, as he raised his eyebrow.

"I _meant_, I love any Italian _food_." JJ grounded out, fighting a smile that was surfacing.

"Of course you did. Now tell me, how is my little princess Gemma doing? She had her field trip yesterday, didn't she?"

"She did, and she is okay. A little put out that she didn't get to come tonight, but she'll get over it. She couldn't believe her Mr David was taking mommy out and not her. "

"I'll have to take her out next week. For ice cream or something. Make her feel special."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want too. I enjoy spending time with her. You know that."

"I think, I just don't want to take advantage of you."

"You see, that's where we are different. I very much want to take advantage of you. As many times, and in as many ways as possible."

JJ choked on her wine as he grinned at her. God that man had a one track mine. What was worse, was that JJ wanted it too. She wanted him to take her to bed and do things to her she had never dreamed of.

"You, David Rossi, are going to be the death of me."

"I'll be sure to make it as slow and enjoyable as possible."

"I'm sure you will."

"Jen, I mean it. I want you to be mine in every sense of the word. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, then wake up and see your beautiful blue eyes. I want to help you raise Gemma. The day I picked her up from Sarah's house, she asked me if I was her father, and I realised then and there that I wanted to be. I won't let either of you go. I want a life with you and your daughter, and any other children that may come along the way. I want it all. I want you forever. I won't hurt you, Jen. I promise."

JJ sat silent for what seemed like forever. David sat silent too, letting her think as he waited for an answer.

"I want you too, but I can't promise you forever, I want too, but I can't." She whispered, looking at her hands.

"You don't have to promise me forever, just give me right now. We'll do it your way. We try and if it works. We can keep it for just us for now too, if you wanted too. We don't have to tell anyone until we know it works."

"The rules - work…"

"We can keep our relationship quiet, and once we know we can do the job, and be together, no one will be able to break us up because of some pathetic rules, even if they try."

"You are amazing, you know that? Under than hard, arrogant persona that you put on, you are a big softy."

He smiled, as he pulled her close to him. When their lips met, he was sure he heard fireworks. She was his, and all he wanted to do, was get the hell out of that restaurant, and hold her in his arms.

***

It took seven seconds for David to have JJ's back pressed against the locked door. His lips found her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. The only logical part of David's mind that was left, told him that he needed to get them to a bed, and fast. JJ deserved better than the back of the door, and tonight he planned to show her how much.

Navigating his way to JJ's bed room, all he could think about was the woman in front of him. Kissing his way to the sensitive spot below her ear, he felt himself harden at the moan his gentle nipping rewarded him with.

"God, Jen. Look what you are doing to me."

Removing her hand from his hair, and placing it on the front of his slacks, it was him that moaned as she began to run her hand up and down him through the material.

"Tell me what you want, Dave."

"I want you, Jen. So much. Only you."

Smirking, JJ slowly started to unbutton his shirt, as he pushed the straps of her dress down. Letting her hands fall to his belt, she unbuckled it before removing his slacks and boxers, and dragging her eyes over his naked form.

Pushing him down on the bed, JJ moved to straddle his hips as David teased her breasts through the material of her bra.

"God, Jen. I need you. _Now_."

Kissing down his neck and chest, she decided it was time to repay him for all he had done. Taking him into her mouth, they moaned in unison as she began to kiss, lick and nip along his entire length, her hands applying pressure in all the right places. It didn't take long. She pushed him over the edge in a way no one had before.

Kissing back to his lips, she settled into his arms as he regained his bearings.

"Jen…that was…"

"It's okay if you hated it. I've never really done that before…"

"Hate it? That wouldn't be the way that I would describe it. In fact, I think I should show you just how much I enjoyed it."

Flipping them over in one fluid motion, David kissed down her body in a similar path to the one she had taken earlier.

"Prepare to see stars, beautiful." David whispered, his voice husky with desire.

He had his moth on her before she had a chance to argue, and his tongue found that bundle of nerves, which drove her crazy, with the greatest of ease.

"Dave! God! _Dave_!" She screamed his name, as the stars danced behind her eyes, and he was sure it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

JJ laid on the bed, gasping for breath, but she didn't have time to recover. Before she had time to come down, David thrust into her with the most tender of touches. JJ wrapped her legs around his hip, drawing him in deeper, as they feel into a steady pace as they were pushed to the top of that pleasurable peak once again.

"Harder! David! God! _David_!"

He didn't deny her, thrusting harder and deeper as his hand slipped between them, driving that bit higher. Until they fell into darkness.

David rolled to her side, pulling her into his arms, as they both tried to get their breathing under some sort of control.

"Wow. Dave, that was just…wow. I don't think I have ever felt so good in my life."

"I know I have never felt that good before, and now, I am going to hold you close, and fall asleep with you in my arms, and I know, I will never tire of that feeling."

"I like that idea." Kissing his chest, she snuggled closer to him, and fell into a fitful sleep, surrounded by the smell and touch of the man she had given her hard too.

And at that point, he knew that he had won his dreams, and he was going to fight tooth and nail to keep it. The sleeping woman in his arms had got under his skin, and into he soul. He needed her, and he would do what ever it took to keep her. Forever.


	7. Chapter 7

David watched as JJ took to the podium, he hated making her doing this - sending her into the wolves, but after ten days of chasing their unsub around Northern Virginia, with no leads, they needed the media. He knew she could do her job better than anyone on the team - hell, he'd even go as far as saying she could do her job better than anyone in the whole FBI, but they still sent her out there alone.

She delivered the profile in her ever professional manner. Skilfully dodging the questions about why it took the FBI so long to intervene or hold the press conference. She never gave away any extra information when they played her. She didn't lose her temper or appear pushy. He was proud of her.

The rest of the team was scattered around the area they had commandeered for the purpose of the press conference, just in case their unsub decided to show. But as the media representative and journalists emptied the room, they knew they didn't draw him out.

As the team made their way into the middle of the room, they all looked slightly dejected. JJ tried to push down the feeling of dread she had. She'd had it on the farm in Georgia when Tobias Hankel abducted Reid. She'd had it when Reid and Prentiss went undercover at the compound in Colorado, and from experience, she knew better than to ignore it. Pushing the feelings down, she did her best to participate in the conversation going on around her.

"He's not here, And we are running out of time. If we don't find him soon, he's going to take another woman. Prentiss, Morgan, Reid, I want you three to reword victimology, there has to be something we are missing. It has to be in there. JJ, I want you to talk to the families again. If you have to, reuse all the media," A gentle whistle floated through the air as Hotch continued to instruct his team. "pull all of your contacts if you have too. Maybe something was printed that urged him on. Dave, you and I will revisit the dump sites. Okay, everyone, get going and we'll rendezvous at the precinct in an hour."

The team turned to leave, but they were one member down. There, standing in the middle of the room, was JJ standing stock still.

"JJ?" It was David who spoke for the whole team, and was back by her side before he'd even finished her name. "Are you okay?"

"Dave…" Her voice was barely above a whisper, as she lifted her hand from where it was pressed to her stomach.

David saw red. Just her. JJ's crisp white shirt was rapidly turning red. "Jennifer!" He wrapped his arms around her small frame, just before she hit the floor. "Get a damn media in here! Jen, just stay with me baby. Everything is going to be just fine. Talk too me."

"Dave…" her head lolled the side, blood loss beginning to take affect.

"We need to apply pressure to the wound at all time to minimize the blood loss, and we need to keep her conscious." Reid reeled off as the rest of the team sprang into action. "And we need to keep her warm, she'll go into shock."

"Baby, I'm going to move your shirt and put pressure onto the wound okay? It's going to hurt, but I have to do it. I don't have a choice. On the count of three."

He went on the count of one, but the scream that it provoked from the woman of his dreams, would haunt him for the rest of his days.

"Dave…it…hurts…" JJ whimpered as her body began to shudder, as it went into shock.

"I know it does, but the ambulance will be here soon. Just stay with me. Just concentrate of my voice."

"Dave…I'm…dy-"

"Don't. Don't you dare think like that. You will be just fine once we get you looked at. Just fine."

She didn't' answer, instead her eyes fluttered closed. She was fading fast. He was watching her die, and there was nothing he could do. He cradled her in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, as he silently prayed to a god above to let her live.

The team paced around the couple as they tried to come to terms with what had happened. Morgan had already put a number of sizable holes in the wall, while Emily did her best to calm Garcia and Hotch barked order down the phone to ensure the area was locked down. No one knew where the unsub had struck from, no one knew how he got through security, but one thing they were sure of, was that they planned to get answers.

"Jennifer," David started, everyone in the room doing the best to let them have a private conversation. "When you are better, we're going to take a vacation. Gem was telling me about how much she wants to go to Disneyworld in Florida, so that's what we'll do. Two weeks of just you, me and Gem. No guns, no unsubs, just us."

"Gem…if I…die…don't let him…get her…please."

"Jennifer, you are not going anywhere. You need to keep positive, okay? You don't realise that you will have to do a lot more than get shot to get rid of me."

"I'm so cold."

"I know. Just hold on for a few more seconds. I can hear the siren. The ambulance is almost here."

"David…I never told you…I love-"

"No, don't. Don't you dare tell me that you love me. The first time you tell me that you love me, is not going to be in the setting of some sadistic bastard, and not because you think you are dying. You will have plenty of time to tell me that in the future, so don't worry about it now."

"Oka-" her words drifted off mid word as she lost consciousness. She didn't have long left in her.

"Stay with me Jennifer! Don't you dare leave me!" David pleaded, tears burning his eyes.

She didn't want to leave him. She wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped up, safe and warm in his arms, but she was just so tired, and she didn't have the energy to fight any longer. She felt her body relax as the world around her turned to black. Memories of the when she graduated the Academy, when she first held her daughter, and the first time her and David made love danced across her mind. She's never get those things again. She's never get to see her daughter graduate from college, never get to see her get married, and all because of on rouge bullet. She was going to lose everything, just as she was beginning to find it.

David held Jennifer's body close as the paramedics descended on her fragile form. He knew he had to let her go, and let the medics do their work, but he couldn't. He needed to hold her close, for as long as he could, for as long as he held her, he was able to convince himself that she was going to be okay. It was Morgan who finally pulled him away, his clothes soaked through with her blood.

He watched as the medics shocked her heart. The line on the machine remained flat. He willed for it to bleep. To show some kind of life. The paramedics bagged her, pushing oxygen into her idle lungs as they did all they could to bring her back. Another shock of electric to her heart, and the steady beep of the defibrillator filled the air. She was back, but for how long, no one knew.

_I haven't decided what's going to happen...I guess it'll depend what kind of a mood I am in when I write it! *Laughs evilly*_


	8. Chapter 8

David paced along the hospital corridor. He couldn't sit still. He couldn't let his body relax while she was fighting for her life. He should have done more. He should have kept her safe.

"Dave, you need to calm down - for JJ. She's strong. She'll get through this, but she'll need us to be there for her." Hotch stated.

"She's not as strong as you think. None of you know what she has been through."

"She'll get through this. She won't give up on us." Morgan offered, as he attempted to console a hysterical Penelope Garcia.

"How the hell did this happen?" David bellowed. "Why the hell was there not more precautions taken to keep her safe? We knew there was a high chance that he would have eyes on the press conference, or even be there, so why did we not give her more protection? We were all sitting pretty in our Kevlar vests, but the one of us who was actually in the line of fire had nothing! If she dies, its _our_ fault!"

"We could never of known that he would attack. We thought he would be there trying to get information on what was happening - we couldn't have known this would happen." Hotch reasoned. "If we had know, or even had an idea that this would happen we would have done more, but she didn't. You know that she would have refused to wear a vest while she was up there. I know you are hurting, David, but you can't start to put the blame on us. This isn't the time."

"Time. What time is it?"

"What?" Emily asked.

"What time is it?"

"Just gone four thirty." Reid answered.

"Shit. Shit." He muttered. "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can be. I have my cell phone. Call me if she gets out of surgery before I'm back. There's something I have to do."

David ran out of the hospital before his team had a chance to argue. Someone needed him, and he knew that Jennifer would never forgive him if he didn't do to her.

***

David stormed into the elementary school classroom with such pace, he was certain there was smoke behind him. He felt his heart crack a little further, as he saw him little blonde princess hunched over in a seat, sobbing.

"Gemma!" He exclaimed, falling to his knees at her side.

"Mr David! Mommy didn't come! She forgot me!" She whimpered between sobs.

"Mommy didn't forget you gorgeous. Mommy got a bad boo boo at work, so I had to come and get you, but I had to help mommy first. You get your things together, and we'll go and see what's happening." Once Gemma was out of earshot, he turned to her the woman standing in the room. "Hello. I'm SSA David Rossi. I'm Gemma's mother's partner. I'm sorry I'm so later, but I'll be taking Gemma today."

"Hello, I'm Mrs Adams, Gemma's teacher. Miss Jareau has not called to inform us on this change, so I can't let you take her."

Flashing his badge, he tried to keep his anger under control. "Gemma will be here all night then. Jennifer was shot in the line of duty around lunch today. When I left the hospital, she was still in surgery. I do understand the protocols. I helped to write most of them, but I am not leaving without that child. This is a Federal matter, and if you don't let me take her with ease, I will get a court order-"

His rant was cut short by Gemma slamming into his leg. "Ready Mr David. I want mommy now."

Scooping her into his arms, he kissed her head. "Come on then baby. I'm sure mommy will feel loads better when she knows you are there."

"I can fix her boo boo."

"I'm sure you can, princess. I'm sure you can."

He didn't give her teacher a chance to argue as he stalked out with Gemma in his arms. Once he had her strapped in the car, he got in next to her.

"Gem, I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay? Remember when mommy told you that our work is to find the bad people so that they can't hurt people?" When she nodded, he continued. "Mommy, me and out friends were trying to find a bad person today, but he got very angry and mommy got hurt."

She was crying. He wasn't sure when the tears had started, but they were flowing freely.

"Is mommy going to die?" She spluttered.

"I hope not. The doctors are looking after her. Mommy will do everything she can to be okay, because she wants to come home to you, but the doctors are going to need to keep her in the hospital to look after her, so I spoke to your grandma earlier, and she's going to come and look after you till then."

"_No_!" She screamed. Tears flowing with more force. "I want to stay with you! Please! Please! Please!"

Kissing her head, he smiled. "We'll have to see. I don't want you to worry, sweetheart. Mommy is strong, but she needs you to smile for her. Mommy told me that your smiles always make her feel better. Can you do that?"

"Yes Mr David."

Slipping from the seat next to her, he felt his heart swell at the strength of that little girl. She definitely was her mother's daughter.

***

Walking back into the hospital, cradling a now sleeping Gemma to his shoulder, he knew all eyes were on the two of them. And he knew she could feel it too. Rubbing her eyes, Gemma lifted her head from David's should as she eyed the team. Looking them up and down, before clinging to David a little together.

"MR David?" She whispered, he voice full of nerves.

"It's okay, Darling, go back to sleep."

Approaching the team, decided to go straight into it. Ignoring the looks and focusing on his love. "Any news yet?"

"Not yet. She's still in surgery." Morgan begun. "Who's this beautiful girl then?"

No one needed to ask. The resemblance was uncanny, but they did need confirmation. Just in case their eyes were playing tricks on them. David didn't want to blow JJ's secret, but he had no choice. He wanted to be with JJ at the hospital, but Gemma wanted him. There was no choice.

"This is Gemma Jareau. Jennifer's daughter.

"Hello sweetie." Garcia cooed. "Well don't you look just like your mommy." Turning her gaze to Rossi, she looked slightly hurt. "Why didn't JJ tell us? She told you, but not me, or Em. We are her best friends."

"She has her reasons. Don't hold it against her." He rationalised.

Thankfully, he didn't have to explain, because it was then the doctor emerged from the operating room. The doctor didn't need to ask who was waiting for him. He knew a group of FBI agents when he saw them.

"I'm happy to report that Jennifer made it through the surgery. The bullet entered through her chest cavity, causing a tear to her left lungs, and one of her arteries. We were able to repair them with minimal difficulty, however she did lose a large volume of blood, sending her vital organs into shock. Because of this, we have placed her onto a life support machine to air her bodies recovery and keep her organs functioning. The next few days are going to be touch and go. I would like to give you some certainty, but at the moment, I can't. Her vitals are strong, but it's going to be a long ride. She is in a coma at the moment, so we will have close eyes on her. I wanted to be able to tell you that she was going to pull through, but I don't believe in making false promises. At the moment, her chances are about fifty/fifty either way, but I would advise you to prepare for the worse. Her body is weak, and I'm afraid, strength is what she needs to pull through."

"Can we see her?" David enquired.

"She's in ICU so we need to keep visitors to a minimum. One of you can go through to her for now."

"You go, David." Hotch order. A tone of finality in his voice.

Nodding, he lowered Gemma to the floor. "Gem, I need you to stay here with Emily and Penelope. You could draw mommy a picture to make her feel better, or Emily and Penelope might be able to help you with your homework." Pulling her close, he whispered in her ear and gave her twenty dollars. "And I need you to take care of them. Take them to the cafeteria and buy some chocolate."

Kissing her head, he pulled away and tried to prepare himself for what he would see. Jennifer had made it this far, she had to pull through.

_I've decided what's happening. It's kind of based on what happened to a my best friends sister. It's a completely different circumstance, but it will work. I wrote it last night when I was feeling kind of evil! I'll try to get it typed up asap!_


	9. Chapter 9

_18 Days Later._

He had lost her. As of eight o'clock that morning the fight had been taken out of both his and Jennifer's hands. Janet and Peter Jareau had informed him that they had signed the paperwork to turn Jennifer's life support off to 'end her suffering'. They didn't seem to care that she was once again breathing on her own. They didn't care that maybe, just maybe her body was beginning to respond to treatment. No, they were giving up on her, then they'd gone on to tell him of their intentions of taking Gemma back to Pennsylvania with them. He was losing her too. They hadn't liked him from the moment they had arrived and ripped Gemma from his arms. The only reprise they gave him, was allowing him to break the news to the small child.

"Gem, I need you to be a really brave girl for me." He started, fighting the tears with no avail. "Mommy was really sick when we got her to the hospital, and as much as the doctors have tried, they can't make her any better, sweetie. You need to remember how much she loves you, and always will. But now she has to go and live in heaven. We can't keep her with us anymore princess."

Clinging to him, she cried. "I don't want mommy to go away."

"Neither do I princess. Neither do I." Walking to the bed with her, he sat her on the edge. "Give her a kiss, and tell her you love her."

"What if she forgets?"

"She will never forget, just like you will never forget how much she loves you. You have to remember that you will always, _always_ be her special little girl, and just because you won't be able to see her, that doesn't mean she won't always be with you."

He let the tears fall as Gemma placed a loving kiss on her mothers head. It was the first time the mother and daughter had been reunited in over two weeks, and it was to say goodbye.

"I love you mommy. To the moon and back."

"Good girl. Gem, Auntie Emily is outside. She needs one of your special cuddles. You go outside and I'll be there in a minute." After he was sure she was gone, he let himself completely break down as he took JJ's hand. "Jen. Baby…I don't even know where to start. I'm not ready to say goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye. I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone, and more than I will ever love anyone again. Please, Jen. If you can hear me, just do something. Show them you are still fighting. I'm not ready to give up on you. Hotch is doing all he can to get the papers over turned, but if you just open your eyes, everything will be okay." He paused, taking in her features. "I realised today that no amount of money in the world can help to heal the pain I am feeling. I was a dark, cold, arrogant bastard before you came into my life, but then, I saw you in Hotch's office, and my life had a purpose again. You pulled me back into the light, and gave me a reason to live again without even knowing. You let me into your life, and your daughters life and gave me so much happiness. I look forward to spending time with both of you. It gets me through the day, and through all of the darkest hours. What am I going to do without you and Gemma? I can't go back to that dark place again. I can't live in this world without you. Not when I know what it is like to have you in my life. Please. If not for me, then for Gemma - God! Jen, you would be so proud of her. She is being so brave and making sure everyone is okay - just like you would - but she needs her mommy back. She's been having nightmares - she needs your cuddles. She told me if you come home, she'll never ask to see the dolphins, or never make you listen to her Hannah Montana music again. We need you baby." Wiping his eyes, he thought he saw her eyelids twitch. He wished his mind would stop playing tricks on him. He couldn't take it. "I love you. I didn't tell you that enough. I wanted to grow old with you and Gem. I wanted to watch her grow up. I wanted to marry you, and have children with you. Please baby….please wake up. Don't leave me."

Letting his head fall to the bed, he cried until exhaustion overtook him. He hadn't had more than thirty minutes sleep at time during the last eighteen days, so for one last time, he fell asleep for one last time, with the love of his life, that he was losing forever.

***

Jerking his head up when he felt the gentle pressure on his shoulder, he spun his head around too see which member of the team or staff had been relegated to waking him up this time. No one was there. The room was empty.

Slowly turning his head to his love, he nearly fainted at what he saw. It was the most beautiful, heart warming thing he had ever seen. He stood still just staring for what seemed to be forever. He couldn't move. He just stood and started, and when his voice finally returned, he simply whispered his love.

It was the rush of nurses and doctors who finally pushed him out of the room. Taking Gemma into his arms, he held her close as she cried into his shoulder. The team were crying too, trying their bests to comfort each other. JJ's close friend Sarah was being comforted by her husband. David couldn't believe it was happening. It had all transpired so fast.

He started laughing.

Laughing hard, which caused the rest of the waiting rooms occupants to glare at him.

"Now is not the time to laugh! I just lost my best friend!" Garcia spat.

David mumbled something incoherent. No one noticed - except for read. He replayed the words in his head - had he heard that right? Had he really just said that?

"Wh…what did you say?" Reid stuttered. "Just shut up everyone!" He ordered before turning back to David. "What you just said. Say it again."

David looked at each and every person who was going through the same pain as him, before focusing all his attention on Gemma and speaking two words extremely clearly.

"She's awake."

_Ah come on. You didn't think I would actually do it, did you. Noo. I_'_m not that evil!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A big thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing - especially Tracia for her constant support!_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Emily's voice broke the silence, full of uncertainty.

"Jennifer's awake." David broke down again, doing his best not to drop Gemma. "Oh God. She's awake."

The whole team was crying again - but this time tears of joy. Their smiles were evident for the first time in days. Jennifer had woken up, just as her time was running out. She had fought her battle and she had won. She would over come whatever she faced next.

"How-" Emily started, trying to come to terms with what he had said, only to be cut off.

"I don't know, and I don't care. She's back and she'll keep fighting, but she's going to need rest. They won't let everyone in there yet anyway. Plus, I need you all to fine the bastard who did this to her. I want to be able to tell her he is behind bars and rotting in hell where he deserves to be. I-"

"Mommy's not going to heaven anymore, Mr David?"

"No sweetheart. No she's not. The only place that mommy is going is home with you and me. She's waiting for us, shall we go and see her?"

"Yes!!" Gemma squealed.

"You have to remember, mommy is still very sick, so we have to be very careful, and she might be sleeping, but she'll know you're there."

"Okay, Mr David." Gemma didn't care. She just knew her mommy was coming home now, and she'd get too see her every single day.

***

Inside the room, Jennifer blinked rapidly, trying to gather her bearings. She had been shot, and she was in hospital. How long had she been here? David had been here when she'd first woken, but he'd been rushed out. What about Gemma? Who was looking after her?

JJ tried to move. Tried to talk, but the pain was just too much. All she wanted to do, was go home, curl up into a ball, and never move.

She heart the door open, and a set of heavy footsteps approach the bed. She knew who it was before she opened her eyes, but seeing the two most important people in her life, staring down at her, made her heart swell. She tried to speak, but it was David's voice that sounded first.

"Don't try to talk, baby. Just rest. You are not going anywhere, and neither are Gem or I. Anything that needs to be said, can, and will wait till later. You sleep. We'll just sit and read."

Shaking her head, she did her best to push herself into a seated position, ignoring the excruciating pain in her chest. "How…long?"

"Eighteen days, but that doesn't matter now."

"Mommy?" Gemma voice broke, fighting back her sobs. "Does your boo boo feel better now?"

"Yes…it does…baby…your kiss…helped."

Gemma grinned, wriggled down from David's grip, and clambered up next to her mother. "I missed you mommy."

"So did I." David added. "If you ever scare us like that again…Jen…seeing you there…"

"The team…did he…hurt-"

"No, no he hasn't hurt any one else on the team. They've nearly got him, baby."

She smiled, and Dave was sure he could feel the tension leave his body. That was what he needed. What he had prayed for since the day of the attack. Her smile could fix anything, and it had already healed his heart.

"They…know?"

"About us, and about Gem?" He paused, leaning down to kiss her head, and take in her smell. "They do. I know you weren't ready for that, but I didn't know what else to do. They love Gem though. Prentiss and Garcia have been arguing about who gets to spend time with her, and they are happy for us. God, Jen. I thought I was going to lost you. We all did. All I wanted to do was hold you in my arms, and make everything okay. I don't think I've ever cried so much. I didn't want to break down. I knew I had to stay strong for the team…and Gemma, but its been so hard."

"Who…Gemma?"

"Your parents are here. They were going to take her back to East Allegheny with them. They wouldn't let her stay with me…I didn't know what to do. Oh god. You're awake. Please tell me this isn't a dream?"

"I heard…what you…said when…I love you."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that, but now, I need you to rest. I know you will have a number of visitors later, and you will need you strength, because if I know them, they won't be leaving till they are a hundred percent sure you are okay.

She simply nodded and closed her eyes. David watched her as she slept, she looked exactly as she did when she was unconscious, but this time, he could let his mind relax, because he knew she would wake. And so that's why he let himself fall into a peaceful sleep, with both of his girls safe, and being cared for, he could finally relax.

***

By the evening, JJ was beginning to look and feel like her old self. After numerous hours of sleep, the nurses had allowed David to help her shower, and change into her own pyjamas. It may only be a small step, but she regained her own composure, and it was one more thing accomplished. One inch closer to home.

The colour was slowly returning to her cheeks, and although she was still in pain, her body ached beyond belief, and her through was still sore from the days her breathing had been aided by a ventilator, she would take it to see the smiling faces of her lover and daughter.

"Mommy! Mr David said that when you are all better, we can go to Disneyworld!"

"I know he did."

"And we get to see Cinderella! And Belle!!"

"I know, baby. But only if…you are good…Have you been good?"

"Uh huh! Mr David said I'm his Princess!"

"You are," David supplied, lifting the little girl into the air, and enticing a round of squeals from her.

Jennifer couldn't believe how well her daughter and David interacted. He treated her as his daughter, and she treated him as though he had been in her life forever. She no longer doubted David being a permanent fixture in their lives, now all she had to do was get over her fear of him leaving.

"What are you staring at, Jen?" David asked, as he settled Gemma back down.

"Just you…her…the way you are with her."

"I love her Jen. I've told you that before, and I mean it, and I meant what I said when you were out. I saw what my life was like without you, and I didn't like it."

"I'm not going anywhere, David…never.


	11. Chapter 11

After JJ had been checked over, had all the necessary tests, and been instructed to get even more rest, the doctor had given the go ahead for visitors. JJ's parents had visited first, before making their excuses, and rushing off home to Pennsylvania. While David had a strong dislike to them, he did wish that had shown the slightest big over enthusiasm over their daughter beating the odds and clawing her life back. He knew they felt guilty over the choices they made, but he also knew that Jennifer would never hold it against them. It just wasn't who she was. The team came next. He knew they wouldn't believe she was truly okay, until they saw her with their own eyes. And he couldn't blame them, because he was still having a hard time believing it.

Garcia held her so tight, JJ was sure every last drop of air had been pushed out of her lungs. She loved her friends, but right then, she would settle for a large gulp of oxygen. She'd never seen her friends looking so disheartened before, especially the quirky blonde technical analyst, and it broke her to know she was the cause of this pain. She's make it , right.

"Garcia…I must breath…" She gasped.

"What? Oh god!" Releasing her grip, Garcia stood back and looked horrified. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you! Oh god! I'm so sorry, JJ!"

"It's fine. I'm good. No permanent damage."

"Jay, how do you feel?" Reid asked, edging closer to the bed.

"I'm okay, Spence. Still in a bit of pain, but I'll live. As long as Garcia doesn't kill me first! I just want to get home. Hopefully they will let me escape-"

"You're not leaving until you are three hundred percent healthy, _Agent Jareau_!" Dave interrupted. "You knocked a good ten years off my life so we are making sure you are fit and healthy before you leave-"

"And don't even think about coming back to work when you get out. I want you too take at least four weeks leave." Hotch finished.

"Yes, _sir_." JJ ground out. "I guess it'll give me some time with Gem…" Looking at her teams shocked faces at the mention of her daughter, she hung her head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. It's complicated…Sarah? Do you think you could take Gem to get a drink?"

"No Mommy! I don't want one!" Gemma pleaded. She wasn't ready to leave her mother's side. "Don't make me go!"

"Gem, I'll still be here when you get back. Please baby. I would really like some chocolate…do you think you could get me some?" Nodding, the small child let Sarah lead her out of the room. "Sorry…I don't want her to hear this…not yet…her father is currently serving life in Ohio State Prison. I was attacked, which working undercover for a case. Gem was the result. I didn't want anyone to treat me any differently, and I wanted to try and keep Gem away from all of this. Dave found out by accident, but I am glad you know…"

"Oh JJ…" Garcia muttered.

"How come, you decided to keep her?" Emily asked, taking her friends hand.

"She hadn't done anything wrong, and she's my child. She's nothing to do with him, and never will be. She's perfect, and she got me through that dark time."

"She's gorgeous." Morgan added. "She looks just look like you."

"And smart!" Reid added, bouncing from foot to foot. "Did you know that-"

"Okay, so that's the reason I didn't introduce her to Spence! She's bad enough as it is with the facts. She doesn't need help!"

And for a few minutes, all the pain and hurt of the last two weeks was forgotten. Jennifer Jareau was going to be just fine.

***

David and Gemma had been working hard all day. Today was a special day. Today mommy was coming home!

After throwing the car into park, David jumped out of the car, extracting Gemma from her seat, before moving to Jennifer's side of the car. Slipping his arm around her waist, he helped her stand, before moving towards the house.

"Dave, I can walk to the house by myself. I'm a big girl."

"Big girl or not, I am helping you into that house, and onto the sofa, and if you argue, I'll just carry you."

"Mommy. Listen to Mr David!" Gemma spoke. Very seriously.

Giving in to her two controllers, she wondered just momentarily if the hospital would have her back. But that was only for a second. She was rendered speechless when she entered her living room. Flowers, balloons and a huge banner which took pride of place over her fire place, reduced her to tears.

"Don't cry mommy. I'm sorry…"

"Oh baby. You don't have to be sorry. Mommy's crying because she's happy. I can't believe you two did all of this…"

"We wanted to make it special. Because you're special.

***

Hours later, with Gemma happily tucked up in bed, David held JJ in his arms, as he took in everything about her. He couldn't believe he finally had her in his arms.

"I have a present for you, Jen." He finally spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

"What? You've done so much for me, you don't need to go buying me presents.

"I know I don't have to, but I wanted too." Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a long, necklace box. "I saw this the day you woke up. I've been waiting to give it to you, but we haven't been alone since…there are three charms on there. One for each of us. This is my promise, Jennifer. I'm never going to leave you. I'm never going to give up. I want everything you have to offer. You and Gem are my world. One day, I'd like you to be my wife. I know you aren't ready for that yet, so until then, this will prove you are mine." Slipping the delicate necklace out of the box, he moved aside her hair and clasped it around her neck, pressing kisses along her shoulder as he went. "I'm yours, Jennifer."


	12. Chapter 12

_This is just a little bit of filler in, before I post the next thing! Needs to happen. Rated M. New chapter of Misconceptions too tonight, hopefully!_

Jennifer woke early the next morning, wrapped up in David, surrounded by his strong arms. She felt safe, secure, and she knew he would do everything within his power, and probably some things that were out of it, to keep her safe. His sole focus was her. He was pushing his on wants and needs down for her, and her daughter. Never asking for anything in return. He deserved his thanks.

Moving out of his arms, JJ straddled his hips, smirking as his body reacted before he even began to wake. Slipping her hand into his pyjama pants, she leant down, kissing his neck, as his hands found her hips, when the foggy mist of sleep began to clear.

"Jen - god! - baby…no."

Pulling back sharply, JJ looked into his eyes, hurt and confusing written over her face. "Do you not want me? It's the scar…isn't it?"

"What? God, no. You are beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman on the earth, but you are still weak, and I flat out refuse to do anything that might cause you pain."

"You won't hurt me, David. I knew a few ways that will cause me no pain."

Shimmying down his body, she didn't give him time to argue. Placing wet kisses along his length, she felt his swell beneath her. Continuing the kisses, she gave him the attention he deserved, till he was near breaking point. Smirking seductively, she let their eyes meet.

"Tell me you don't want this David, and I'll stop."

"I want this Jen. God, of course I want this."

Letting her hand guide him into her hot center, they both moaned in unison, as she slowly began to raise her hips.

"Dave! Oh god!"

Rolling them over in one motion, Dave's mouth soon found JJ's breasts. Paying each the special attention they always deserved, as his thrusts quickly found the pace JJ had set.

It didn't take long for them both to fall over that oh so pleasurable cliff, as David collapsed next to JJ, panting. Pulling her into his arms, he held her close as they both recovered.

"Wow, Jen. Not a bad way to be woken up." David smiled, as he pressed kisses into her hair.

"Well, it's put you in a good mood, so maybe I'll remember that for future reference."

Sitting up, JJ reached for her tank top, trying to hide the wince, as pain shot through her chest. David didn't miss it though. Rising from his side of the bed, he knelt by JJ.

"Baby…did I hurt you?"

"No. Not at all. It's just the normal pain. It'll be gone soon."

Kisses her head, he smiled. "You get back into bed. I'll get you your painkillers, and antibiotics and bring you up breakfast."

"You don't have to do that, Dave."

"I want too. Now rest. I don't doubt Gemma will be in here soon."

"Does she seem okay to you?" JJ asked, shifting under the comforter, as David tucked her up. "She was really clingy in the hospital. She's never been like that before."

"She thought she was going to lose you. She'll be back to her old self in no time. Don't worry."

"I…" she bit her lip, contemplating if she really wanted to go down this route.

"What is it, baby?" The tears were flowing before he'd even finished his question. He didn't speak again, he simply held her close as the tears turned to sobs, and then dried completely. "Talk to me, Jennifer."

"I should be dead. I should be dead, David! I shouldn't be here!"

"But you are. You are going to live a long, long life."

Sniffing, JJ wiped her eyes. "I have nothing in place. If anything ever happens to me, I would have had no say about what happens to Gemma."

"Your parents would have looked after her."

"I don't want them to have her Dave. I don't want her to have to grow up, stuck like I was."

"I've…I've spoke to Hotch, and he's going to draw up the paper work…if you want."

"Jen, what do you mean?"

"The only person, I have ever trusted with my daughter, is right in front of me. If anything ever took me away from her, you are the only one I'd trust to raise her in a way that would beneficial to her, and meet her needs."

"What are you saying?"

"I want to put her guardianship in to your name, for you to raise her. I understand if you wouldn't want her, and I'm sure Sarah would do a great job, but-"

"Shut up, Jennifer." Kisses her passionately, he did his best to fight the tears that were threatening to form. "It would be my honour."

David future was writing itself, and so far, he would never turn back.


	13. Chapter 13

Three and a half weeks later, and JJ felt worse that ever. Just dragging herself out of bed to get Gemma ready for school had taken every last ounce of strength, but fortunately for her sanity, she had a sinking suspicion she knew what the problem was. What she didn't know, was how she felt about it. Happy? Sad? Scared? Excited? Or maybe all of the above.

She was just beginning to get her life back together after her near death experience, but this would send it hurtling into the opposite direction. Dave was just starting to relax, and realise she wasn't going to break at a moments notice, but if he knew this, there would be no stopping him. And she had Gemma to think about in all of this. How would this affect her? Would they be able to cope?

Shaking her head and clearing the fog, she realised she _needed _to know. She couldn't live on ifs and buts. It wasn't just going to go away, at least, not if she was right. Buckling Gemma into the car, she had to catch herself as a wave of dizziness hit her of guard. Yes, she really needed to know.

After safely depositing her daughter in her second grade classroom, she made a quick detour to her doctors office. Thankful they could fit her in at the last moment. She'd know soon. Her fate was sealed and all she could do was deal with it.

***

Swinging her SUV into the underground parking lot at Quantico, she took a deep breath. "Oh for Gods sake Jennifer! Get it together!" She muttered. "You are a grown woman! You _can _do this. You _will_ do this! Oh lord…you're sitting in your car talking to yourself. Yes, you are officially losing it!"

Grabbing her ID, security pass, gun and bag, she locked her car and made her way to the elevator. Smiling and greeting everyone as she usually would. Nothing had changed. She was still a capable FBI agent.

She tried to hide a groan when Strauss cornered her before she could make it into the BAU bullpen. She didn't hate that woman, but she did have a serious distaste for the woman.

"Agent Jareau! Nice to see you. All better?"

"Yes thank you." She forced a smiled she usually reserved for the up most annoying journalist.

"Any idea when you will be back to work?"

"Hot- I mean, Agent Hotchner wanted me to stay out for a few more weeks…"

"Oh, well. I'm not sure about that. If you are healthy we could do with having you back. Work is really beginning to back up."

"I…I'll talking to him today. I'll see what he says, and I'll see if I can get cleared for work by my doctor…"

"Excellent!" Stalking off, she didn't even look back, just went on to annoying her next victim.

Pushing the glass doors open, she relished in the sounds and just utter mayhem that was their world. As pathetic as it sounded, she had missed that place.

Reid spotted her first, followed by Emily and Morgan, who all rushed to her side.

"JJ!" Emily exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You're not back to work already?"

"No, but if Strauss has her way, I'll be back soon. I've actually just came to see Dave. I just needed to talk to him."

"Well its good to see you girl." Morgan squeezed her shoulder. "It's not been the same without you here. I mean, did you see the press conference the boy genius over there gave? I was actually cringing."

"Yeah, Spence…" JJ laughed. "That wasn't one of your finer moments."

"Well I never want to do it again!" Reid protested. "They are like savages!"

They all laughed, and played catch up for a few minutes longer, before JJ climbed the stairs to Dave's office. She stood by the door and watched him. He was on the phone and laughing. Who he was talking to or what it was about, she didn't care. He was laughing and he seemed genuinely happy - she liked him that way. She wished he'd show that side of him more often. Let the world see her Dave, and not just David Rossi.

Knocking on the door when he put the phone down, she entered slowly, watching his smile grow as he saw it was her. Moving from his seat, he met her half way, wrapping his arms around her, and placing a soft kiss, on her lips.

"To what do I owe this pleasure? Aren't you supposed to be resting, Jennifer?"

"I'm good and rested. I dropped Gem at school and I thought I'd come and see you, seeing how much social calendar isn't exactly packed right now."

"How did you know we had landed?"

"Lucky guess?" She laughed when he raised his eyebrow. "Okay, so I may have called Garcia, but I had a good reason."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes. I went to the doctor this morning-"

"What?" He interrupted. Jerking out of their embrace and looking her up and down. "Are you okay? You're not hurt? Should you sit?"

"I'm fine, Dave, but sitting might not be a bad idea."

Leading her to the couch in the corner of his office, he tried to hide his concern as she ran her hand down his arms. Doctors and his Jennifer over the past six weeks, was not something he liked to hear. It was something he especially didn't like to hear, when he couldn't be there with her. No. He was too busy chasing a serial rapist over Indiana. His first away case since she'd been injured, and she'd gone to the doctor. If it was serious, he'd never forgive himself.

"Jen? What's wrong, just tell me."

"Dave, I promise you that nothing is wrong."

"Then why didn't you tell me you were going to the doctors? I would have come back early if I had known."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. They needed you, and I'm a big girl, I could do one appointment by myself, and like I said. Nothing was wrong."

"Then why the appointment? You don't have them for no reason."

"Dave." She smiled, their eyes locking. "I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said, I'm pregnant."

"But…how? You're on the pill…"

"Yeah, I thought about that too, but, I've been on antibiotics, Dave. That can counter-act the pill."

"Oh god." Dave ran his hand over his face. How had he let this happen? He'd always been so careful.

"Yeah, that was my reaction about an hour ago. I suspected it, but I didn't actually believe it until they told me."

"I'm sorry, Jen. I should have been more careful."

"Don't be sorry, Dave."

He looked at her, he properly looked at her for the first time since her revelation. She was smiling.

"Oh my god. We're having a baby."

"We are. Are you okay, with that?"

"I should be asking you that, Jen. You are the one this is going to be happening too."

"At first. I was freaked, we didn't plan this, it's an accident, really, but…Gem was an accident, she definitely wasn't planned, and yet, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that this is happening for a reason, as Garcia says. I need to believe that. I'm going to have the baby, Dave. I'm not going to force it onto you, though. I want you to be in this child's life, but that is your choice, I won't make-"

"Jen, I'm not letting you go. Any of you." Moving his hand to rest on her stomach. "There's really a baby in there?"

"There is. The doctor rushed my bloods through earlier. She said I am about three weeks, so we've got a bit of a wait."

"I - wow. A baby."

Leaning up to kiss him, she smiled into his lips. "A baby. Gem is going to flip. She's been going at me since she could talk about having a brother or sister. She's going to want to yell it from the roof tops."

"I think I'm going to flip." Dave said, laughing. "After all this time, I'm finally going to have a child. I'm going to be a father…"

JJ watched as a tear slid down his face. She'd never expected this reaction. Deep down, she have expected him to think she was trying to trap him. Bleed him dry for money. Never did she imagine to see the legendary David Rossi cry at the prospect of being a father.

"Are you okay, Dave?"

"I'm better than okay, baby. What about you? Your body is still weak. Did the doctor think you will be okay?"

"She wants to keep a closer eye on me then they normally would, and she wants me to try and put on some weight to build myself up but she thinks it will be okay in the end. She doesn't think it'll post any health risks to the baby, and me? I'm okay. Apart from a few dizzy spells, and a couple of dodgy mornings when the sickness set in, I feel good."

"And work? She wants you to stay on leave?"

"Well, she didn't actually mention that, but…Strauss cornered me when I headed to see you. She said she could do with having me back as soon as possible."

"I'll talk to her-"

"No you won't. I won't give her any ammunition against the team. I'm ready to come back, and I can come back, and keep our baby safe. I can still do my job and be pregnant, Dave."

"I know…I know that you can, but there's so much more at risk." Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tight, trying to absorb what had been said. "You are going to have to let me look after you. Starting now."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to go home, pack some clothes for you and Gem, and you are both going to come and spend a long weekend at Little Creek."

"Dave you-"

"I've been promising Gem for ages I will take her to see the horses, and you never know, I might be able to get her up on one, we can take long walks, have picnics by the lake and just do normal things for a chance. Gem can run, jump and be free. It also means, I have the chance to feed you up, and look after you. And the fresh air will be great. You can't tell me that you wouldn't love to spend some time out there with Gem."

"It does sound amazing, and I do want to spend time with you and Gem, but you already look after me, and it is a nice gesture, a really nice gesture, but Little Creek isn't exactly kid friendly."

"Ah, that's what you think." Kissing her head, he packed up his stuff before pulling her to her feet. "Move it, Agent Jareau. We'll grab some lunch, pack some things then pick up Gemma from school and head out, and I'm not taking no for an answer. It's an order that you will spend time with me."

"You sure that's not a punishment?" Smirking, JJ leaned closer when he pouted at her. "But, punishment or not, I would really like to spend some time with you, and we do have some more things to talk about."

"And there's no better place to do it. Now lets go!"


	15. Chapter 15

Driving down the cobble drive way, David couldn't help but smile, as Gemma told them animatedly about her day at school, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like when there was another car seat back there. David Rossi was going to be a father, and he couldn't wait.

Throwing the car into park, just outside the garage, helped Gemma out of her booster seat and watched as she ran about. She was carefree and happy again - just like a seven year old child should be. The pressures of the last few weeks had been lifted, and she could be a child again.

He watched as JJ embraced her daughter, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around till she squealed and laughed. He could get used to seeing them at Little Creek. He could get used to having her laugh flowing through the air. Her laugh. God. If he could bottle Gemma's laugh, the world would be a happier place.

They were his world. He wanted them to be his family, and he was damn sure that this was not going to be the first thing that ever fell from his grasp.

"We lost you in there, Dave?"

"What? No, no. I'm just thinking, but right now, I have something to show Miss Gemma, so if you would follow me."

Following Dave inside, the first thing JJ registered seeing was pink. And lots of it. Before her eyes, was the most gorgeous little girls bedroom she had ever seen. Gorgeous white, hand crafted furniture and canopy bed. In the corner was every girls dream - a complete 'house', fully equipped with every miniature piece of furniture Gemma would ever need to live out every girls fantasy. No words would ever be able to describe this room. It was perfect.

"So, what do you think, Gem?" Dave finally asked, smiling at the small blonde.

"It's for me?" She stuttered, her voice full of amazement.

"It's all for you, sweetheart. Everything in here is yours to do with what you like. Have fun."

And that she did. The excitement on her fact was evident as she descended on her new playground.

"Dave, you didn't have to do all this for her. It must have cost you a fortune."

"Did you see the look on her face? It was worth every cent, and more! I want her to have a place here that feels like her own. Where she can express herself. I can't say I knew what I was doing though. The woman in the store told me that this is the kind of things little girls are into - and I made an executive decision that pink would be a good colour, and a safe bet, if going by the choice of colour clothing."

"It's perfect, Dave. I don't think I've ever seen such a smile on her face." Raising to her toes, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I don't think we are going to hear from her for a while now, so we should talk. There's a lot to think about."

"Of course. I'm just going to change, you go and make yourself comfortable in the living room. There's some juice or soda in the fridge - help yourself."

"Oh god. Juice? I have to forgo coffee for nine months. Damn you Rossi! This is all your fault! Caffeine deprived JJ is not pretty, so be prepared!"

"I'm sure it's not, and I'm guessing it is my fault. Now go and relax."

It took Dave ten minutes to change and after checking on Gemma, head headed downstairs, to find JJ relaxing on the couch. She looked like she belonged there. Slipping down beside her, he lifted her legs on to his lap, massaging the tense muscles of her lower legs.

"So, what do we have to talk about, Jen?"

"Everything. A baby will complicate things, very fast. Living arrangements for one. We can't cart a newborn between two places, and it would be stupid for us to buy two of everything."

"Then move in with me?"

"What?"

"Move in with me. There is plenty of space here, and it would be great for them to grow up here."

"Them?"

"Gem and the baby. You don't think I'm going to suggest you leave her behind, do you?"

"No, but, why are you so willing to take Gemma on? She's not your responsibility, and you shouldn't feel like you have to take care of her."

"Jen, she isn't my responsibility, but I love her. You know I think she is amazing, and if you let me, I want to be some sort of father to her. I could never live with myself if she felt pushed out because of the new baby, and didn't feel like I was there to her as well."

Smiling, Jennifer ran her hand tenderly down his face. "I need to talk to her first, before I give you an answer. I can't do anything she won't be happy with."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, and speaking of talking to her, are we going to tell her about the baby?"

"I think we should wait on telling anyone. We need to wait until we get into the second trimester and we know that everything will be okay. It'd break Gem's heart if we told her she was going to be a big sister and then we told her it was gone."

"What about work?"

"I'll be careful. I won't go on the raids or anything. I'll stick to the interviews, and I won't risk the baby."

"I know that you wouldn't risk the baby. The other people in the world, I'm not so sure. Maybe you could go on desk-"

"Do not finish that sentence if you wish to live to see this child."

"I just thought…"

"Dave, I'll be fine. I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"Okay, but if you expect me to not worry, I am very sorry, you will be disappointed."

"I would never expect you not to worry, but life can't stand still because I am pregnant." Running her fingers through her hair, she smiled at him, noticing he was currently watching her intently. "What?"

"You're beautiful, more so now. If that's even possible."

"Are you trying to get laid, Agent Rossi?"

"Me? Never, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Moving to straddle him, JJ ran her hand down his body, stopping just north of where he needed her. "Play your cards right, and you might just get that."

Jumping off him, she left him groaning in the front room as she moved to prepare dinner. She could get used to being here. To being his.


	16. Chapter 16

Jennifer liked to wake slowly, but as soon as her eyes started to flutter open, she knew today was not going to be one of those days. Jumping out of the bed, she made it to the bathroom just before the sickness came.

She was aware that David entered the bathroom a few moments after her, but she couldn't acknowledge him. She felt him sweep her hair back, and place a cool wash cloth on the base of her neck. She wanted to thank him, to fall into his arms but she didn't dare release her grip on the toilet bowl.

It took a full seventeen minutes for the sickness to let go of her. Collapsing into Dave's arms, when she was finally brave enough to put some distance between her and the toilet, she let Dave take her weight, as he held her close.

"This is all your fault." She finally muttered.

"Me?"

"Yes you. I never had any sickness with Gemma, so it must be your fault!!"

"Every pregnancy is different, Jen."

"If I say it is your fault, it is your fault. Do you understand?"

"Of course, sweetheart. All my fault, but how about we get you back into bed, and I'll bring you some food up."

No food, but bed sounds good."

"Jennifer, you have to eat."

"I know, but it won't stay down at the moment anyway."

"Okay." Lifting her into his arms, he carried her back to bed. "But you have to eat later."

"Yes sir. What time is it?"

"Just after six."

JJ groaned as she cuddled closer to him. "Gem will be running in here any moment. Sometimes I don't know where she gets her energy."

"She's just like you. I was thinking, we could take her down for a picnic near the creek. Maybe take her swimming."

"In the creek? Is that safe?"

"It's perfectly safe, Jen."

"Okay, but if my daughter gets some tropical weirdo disease I am holding you responsible!"

"Yes ma'am." David grinning when the door flew open, and Gemma launched herself onto the bed. "Hi Gem Gem."

JJ managed to move just before daughter kneed her in the stomach. "Hi baby."

Snuggling down, Gemma wrapped her arms around her mother. "Hiya mommy."

"Did you sleep well?" JJ asked, brushing her daughters hair away from her eyes.

"Yeah! My bed is _really_ big!"

"I know, gorgeous. Hey, listen, mommy has something very important to ask you."

"'Kay mommy!" David watched as the small girl gave her mother, her full attention.

"Well, how would you feel, if instead of living in our house, we move in here, with David?"

Gemma seemed to think, chewing her lip. As she looked the two adults up and down. "But all my toys are there…I don't wanna leave them!" Rubbing her eyes, she did her best not to cry.

"Oh sweetheart, we wouldn't. If we came here, we'd bring all your toys."

"Promise?"

"I promise, baby."

"Pinky promise?"

Linking her little finger with her daughters, JJ smiled. "Pinky promise."

"'Kay then! Can we go and play now?"

"Of course. Go and get dressed and we'll decide what to do." JJ stated, as she lowered the child to the floor, before turning to David. "Guess that means you're not getting rid of us."

"Well, Agent Jareau, it's a good job I don't want too."

***

Laying back against the blanket, JJ was sure she was in heaven. The sun was gently beating down on her face as she took in her surroundings. Dave was currently teaching Gemma to swim her 'extra special swimming jacket' and it was the most amazing sight to be seen. She was glad she had dug out her camera - the team definitely had to see that. And there was a slight possibility it could be used for bribery later!

After setting the food out, JJ pushed herself too her feet to make her way down to the waters edge, grabbing two towels in the process. "Alright you two! Foods ready!" David winced when in her hast, Gemma ended up completely under the water, luckily the child too it well. Her mother? Well that was another story. "Baby! Are you okay?"

"Yes mommy!" She laughed, climbing out of the water. "Did you see me? Did you? I was _swimming_!"

"I saw you, baby."

"She was great. A natural!" David beamed. "I think we've got a future swimming sensation here, Jen!"

"Well we're going to have to make sure you go swimming lots more, then Gem, but now, I beat you both are hungry."

Dave laughed and joked, he finally was getting the family of his dreams, and he was going to make certain, that his girls had everything they ever need.


	17. Chapter 17

David looked on from the desk he had been relegated in the Seattle field office. Something was wrong with Jennifer, and she hadn't told him what. She had been distant since she had briefed the team of the case. Withdrawn herself as they put together the profile. If he was really thinking about it, she'd been like that before they had even got to the office the day before.

He tried to think back to the morning rush, which was their every day lives. He'd got Gemma up and dressed for school while she tried to make herself feel better with a hot shower. Then they had all sat and enjoyed breakfast, while they sorted through the mail and sorted out the bills.

Had he said something to her, that had offended her? She hadn't came to his hotel room last night, so he knew what ever it was that was, it was hurting her deeply, and that didn't sit well with him. He knew that he needed to get her on her own, and talk the whole thing out, but due to the condition of the case, it was logistically impossible.

He watched as she went about changing her press release for the ninth time. It never took her this long. He saw as she dropped her hand to her stomach. To any one else it wouldn't be anything, but he knew different. Was there something wrong with the baby? No. He was certain that she would have come to him, if she even suspected there was something wrong with their child. So once again, he was back at square one.

He was glad when Hotch finally called lunch, but to his surprise, JJ had decided to accompany the team. He suspected she had only agreed as a way to avoid talking to him.

He failed to corner her before they climbed into the SUB, and he was certain she would not appreciate being confront in front of the rest of the team, so he held off, but he was getting more and more worried by the moment.

Jennifer was silent throughout the five minute drive to the diner, and she barely spoke during lunch, other than to order. She laughed at the jokes and smiled at the appropriate moments, but David could tell it was forced. She picked at her lunch, but to the best that he could tell, nothing substantial went down. He was going to have to pull her up on that too later. God. It was not going to be pretty.

***

Nine hours later, he followed JJ into her room. It was now or never, and the legendary David Rossi, was actually scared.

"Jen-"

He was cut off by her lips meeting his in a crushing and forceful kiss. Her hand were on his chest and undoing the buttons of his shirt within seconds. He didn't agree with using sex as a consolation to pain, but he knew she needed it.

He stripped her with equal pace, as it took in the changes of her body. Her breasts were fuller with pregnancy, and at eleven weeks, her stomach was beginning to become rounded as their child grew. He liked her that way, and he was going to do his best to convince her to keep some of the weight, because as mush as she was utterly gorgeous, she was entirely too skinny.

Pulling her with him as he fell back on the bed, he moved as she pressed onto his erection. His want for this woman would never be fulfilled. Sliding his band up her back, he moved around her body and cupped her breasts. Pleased when he was rewarded with an arch of her back.

"God, baby. You are beautiful."

He felt her hand wrap around him, as she stroked his length a few times, before positioning herself over him, and thrusting her hips down.

Bracing herself by putting her hands on his chest, she began to move her hips, thrusting hard and fast as she worked to bring them to their release. David wasn't idle either. His hands had found that bundle of nerves that drove her crazy.

He held her to his chest as they came down, taking time to relive the moment before tackling her head on. "Jen, we need to talk." Locking his arms around her waist, she had no where to run.

"We really don't."

"Yes baby. We really do. Tell me what's wrong."

"I got a letter."

"A letter? What kind of letter?"

"From the Ohio State Prison."

"What? Why did they send you a letter?"

"They let him out."

**I'm working on something new, and also the next chapter for this. I will try to put them up tonight, but I can't promise anything!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Who? Who did they let out."

"Gemma's father. The man who-"

"Oh baby." Kissing her head, he looked at her troubled face. Someone was going to pay for hurting her.

"They said they had knew evidence so they couldn't tie him to any of the other attacks! What am I going to do? What if he tries to take Gemma? Oh god! What if he tries to hurt my baby girl!"

"Jennifer, you need to calm down before we even start to deal with this. It's not good for you, Gemma or the baby if you get yourself into a state. Okay." Pulling some clothes on his kissed her head before grabbing the room key. "I'm going to get the rest of the team, and we are going figure out how to get that bastard back where he belongs."

"Dave, no! I can't drag them into my mess."

"They'll want to help, Jen! They love you, and Gemma, and they would be hurt if you don't let them help." Pulling her into a kiss he let his hands fall to her stomach. "Let us be there for you, don't pull away."

Resting her head against his chest, she silently nodded.

***

The team sat in JJ's hotel room, concerned looks etched on each of their faces. They could all see the red rims around JJ's eyes from the tears she had cried as Dave held her.

"Dave? What's going on man!" Morgan asked, very much wanting to collapse into bed.

"I'm sorry to drag you all out so late, but this is important."

"Has something happened in the case?" Emily questioned.

"It's nothing to do with the case." Pausing he looked to JJ. Never releasing her from his arms as he held her to his chest. "Gemma's biological father has been released from prison on a technicality, and I very much want to get him back there, and I will need you help on that."

"Wait." Reid piped up. "You mean the man who…JJ…"

"Yes, that's exactly who I mean."

"Oh Jay." Emily pulled JJ from Rossi's arms and into her own. "We'll put him back where he belongs."

"I…Hotch…" JJ started. "I need you to help me get some legal papers in place. I don't want him to be able to get to Gemma."

"Of course."

"He can't get near to her, Hotch! I can't let him hurt her!" she pleaded, as the tears began to fall again.

"JJ, listen to me." Hotch began. "He won't be able to get near to her once we put the paper work in place. What we need to do though, is get the original case file."

Nodding the team began to move. To get the wheels in motion. They never worked two cases at the same time, but one of their friends was in pain, and there was no way that was going on for longer than needed.

"Hotch." Dave grabbed the younger agents arm before he exited the room. "Thank you for this."

"You know I love JJ. I can't let her do this without our help. I'm going to put the profile together for the Seattle case and explain to the lead Detective that we have to leave. He'll understand, he's an old friend. Once we get back to Quantico, we can get this sorted, once and for all."

"You knew, didn't you? Before the accident."

"I did. JJ didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't want to push her, but for what it is worth, I think she's handled it better than anyone ever could. Now, go look after her. Oh, and Dave? Congratulations." Smirking, he tried to suppress a laugh.

"How do you…"

"I remember the signs with Haley. Don't worry. I won't say anything until she is ready."

"Thank you."

**Something will happen in tomorrow's chapter, but right now, I'm tired and I plan to go collapse in front of the tv!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This isn't very coherent (or long). I'm so ill it's not funny. I'm just about sitting here without collapsing. I will do my best to write the next chapter on paper when I finally lie down so I will hopefully have it up early tomorrow!**

JJ laid her head back against the cool material of her leather office chair, as her hands rested on the slight swell of her stomach. Ten days after returning from Seattle, the team were no closer to putting the man who was currently ruling her life, back behind bars, and now, the constant stress and uncertainty was starting to get her down.

Grabbing her jacket, she decided she needed something sweet to eat and she needed it fast. She did not car if she had to use her whole lunch break, driving to Georgetown, she was getting her sugar fix! After checking exactly what cupcakes each of the team wanted, she made her way to the underground car park.

She could feel someone's eyes on her as soon as she exited the elevator. She tried to shake it off - she'd been on edge since she'd received the letter, and nothing had happened, so why would now be so different?

Only it was.

She heard his breath before she'd even registered what was going on. Before she'd even turned around. She tried to turn. Tried to grab her gun, but she couldn't react.

"Well Jennifer." He snarled. "It's good to see you again. Turn around, I have a surprise for you."

Spinning on her heels, she felt all the air in her body get sucked out at the sight she was met with. The vilest man on the earth was holding her most prized possession in his arms.

"Mommy…" Gemma's voice was muffled, as she tried to fight the tears.

"Please…don't hurt her. Just let her go. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her." JJ pleaded. "She's done nothing wrong! She's innocent in this. Please. Please don't hurt her!"

"I never planned to hurt her. On the contrary. I just needed something to make sure you co-operated with me. Get in the car and put the cuffs on, and I'll let her go."

Looking from her daughter, to the man who had caused her so much pain, she knew she had no choice. She had to do what he said. "Gem, Mommy loves you. Be brave for me." Ignoring her daughters screams, she bit her lip as she tried to fight the tears as she climbed into the car.

True to his word, the man - Mark Jacobs - stood Gemma down on the metal stair case, telling her he was taking Mommy on a little trip and she needed to stay there. Throwing the car into drive, he sped out of the car park, ignoring the screams and vain attempts of the little girl to get to her Mother. He had something to finish, and this time, he'd be dammed if he didn't get too.

***

Ten minutes later, Quantico Parking Lot Security carried an hysterical Gemma Jareau into the bull pen of the BAU. Emily sprung into action straight away. Extracting the small girl from the security guards arm, she held Gemma close, as she barked order at Reid to get David.

She needn't of though. David Rossi knew those cries and was already out of his office and into the bull pen before Reid had even stood from his seat. Garcia was just entering the area after seeing the commotion on the security feeds, and it was blatantly obvious that this was not going to be a good situation.

"What the hell happened? What are you doing with Agent Jareau's daughter?" Dave yelled at the guard as he lifted Gemma into his own arms.

"I found her, Sir."

"Found her where?" Hotch ordered, joining the rest of his team around Emily's desk.

"In the parking lot, Sir. She was crying, and when she told me her name, I could only think of one possible Jareau, but she wasn't in her office, so I was coming to find you, when the little girl was taken from me."

Emily muttered something inaudible but David didn't care. He was already giving the small child he considered to be his daughter a thorough check over. There was no obvious serious injuries. She had bruises on her arms from where she had been held to hard, and that broke his heart. As soon as he got his hands on whoever did this to her, they were going to pay.

"Get JJ on the phone!" Emily began.

"Excuse me…" The security guard started, taking a step back when he received six identical death glares. "Sorry, but I've checked the building. Agent Jareau signed out at the front desk, but not with us. Her car is still here."

"What? No, it can't be! She was going into Georgetown, she'd need to drive!" Garcia stuttered.

Turning his gaze to Gemma, David did his best to soften it, and keep his voice calm. "Gem Gem, I need you to tell me what happened baby."

"I was playing with my friends at school whens the fire bells rang!" Sniffing, she wiped her eyes. "We haves to line up outside whens that happens! The nasty man grabbed me! I tried to scream _loud_ like you and Mommy said but he covered my mouth! He took me in his car! And brought me here!"

"Oh sweetheart." Kissing her head, he looked into her troubled eyes. "This is very important, did he say anything about Mommy?"

Shaking her head, the team breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment. "No, buts I saw Mommy!"

Fighting for breath, David tried his hardest not to shake an answer out of her. He knew she'd been through a horrible experience and right now, she was their only witness. "Where was Mommy? What happened?"

"She was here…" Her voice trembled again, as she clutch David's shirt.

"And where is Mommy now, Gem?" Morgan asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, she began to cry. "The nasty man took her."


	20. Chapter 20

She didn't speak. She didn't answer his questions. She didn't even acknowledge that her way there. She wasn't going to make this any easier for him, and she damn well was not going down without a fight. Not this time. She had too much to live for.

She felt the seatbelt jam into her shoulder when he slammed the car into park. She felt agony in her head when he dragged her from the car by her hair. But she didn't show th pain. She wasn't going to let him win.

The room he put her in was cold and bare. As long as he left her alone, she didn't care. But she didn't.

"God, Jennifer. It's good to be here with you again. Do you know how many nights I dreamt about you? About your body? I can't believe we created a child that night. I've been watching you. I can't believer our little girl. She is beautiful. Then I saw that man touching you. Touching her! How could you let him do that!" His anger breaking, his fist connected which JJ's check, causing her to stagger backwards as blood dripped down her lip. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry. Just the thought of his hands on you. Now tell me. What is our baby girls name?"

"Her name is…" She stopped. She couldn't let him into her daughter's life. "Her name is Kate."

"Kate…just perfect. Don't worry. I'll bring her to us soon. But now it's just us. I want to get to know your body again."

She felt him press his lips to hers. Memories of that night many years ago came rushing back to her. "No…we can't. We can't rush into it like last time…"

Grabbing her hips she winced as the anger once again boiled in his face. "Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Pushing her to the floor, he paced in front of her. "You are just like all the others, aren't you, bitch? You're going to pay!"

As something hard connected with the back of her head, JJ felt the world around her drift away. She could feel his hands on her body. She tried to scream, to push him away, but she couldn't fight anymore. She'd been fighting him for too many years. It was time to give up.

***  
_Meanwhile. _

The bullpen was immediately bustling with activity. Garcia had rushed off to pull the security feed, Reid, Morgan and Hotch were pulling the files relating to the case, while Emily and David did their best to calm Gemma.

Ten minutes later, the team reconvened in the briefing room, and they all knew they had to review JJ's attack in detail - every detail they had avoided those past two weeks. Each member had to look away when the pictures of JJ's beaten and battered body was brought onto the screen. That man had had JJ for twenty minutes and managed to inflict that much damage on her small body - they knew it didn't look good.

"Dave." Hotch clutched his shoulder. "We'll get her back. This is JJ. She's strong. She knows more than she did back then. She'll do whatever it takes for her to survive."

"He is trying to finish what he started!" He yelled. "And what about the baby? The baby will never survive that!" Thrusting his hand at the screen, he held his head in his hands.

The team sat in stunned silence, except for Garcia. "Baby? JJ is pregnant?"

Looking at their faces, David knew he couldn't deny it now. "She's thirteen weeks. We have…we were supposed to be going for the ultrasound tomorrow. Then we were going to tell you all. She wanted to make sure we got to twelve weeks before…we've got to get her back!"

"We will. Baby girl, was there any property in Jacobs name? We got the road blocks out in under thirty minutes of them being shown leaving the parking lot, so he couldn't have taken her that far. Not with midday traffic."

"His name is still running through the system. I've found three possibilities so far, I am just about to pin point them and see if any of them fall into the areas he could reach within the time."

"Do it faster, Garcia!" David barked. "He wants to finish what he didn't get the chance to do last time, which means, if we don't get there soon, he'll kill her!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, sir!"

"Dave, snapping at members of the team who are doing what they can for JJ, is not going to help." Hotch stated, matter of factly.

"I'm sorry, Garcia. It's just, she's been through so much."

"I get it." Garcia started, as her laptop beeped. "I've got it! Just one address falls into the map we have! And it was sold… three weeks ago!"

"That has to be him, man!" Morgan jumped up from his seat, beginning to gather his things. "Let's go get our girl back."

"I'm coming too." Dave bellowed.

"No, no you're not. You are staying here with Gemma. She can't be left alone." Hotch ordered.

"Garcia can watch her. Jen isn't going to want anyone else near her. I have to be there. Garcia will you-"

"Of course. I won't leave her. Call me when you have my girl back."

"We will."

**I haven't decided what will or has happened to JJ yet. I'm in a bit of an evil mood though…**


	21. Chapter 21

_Inside…_

_  
_As the world around her came flooding back to her, she could feel his hands on her body. His breath on her neck. She knew what was coming, the memories of the last time she was alone with him were running through her head. She couldn't let it happen. If not for her, then for her baby.

_  
_He was whispering in her ear, words she couldn't quite hear. Words she never wanted to know. His lips were on her skin, her lips. He tasted like cigarettes and vodka. She tried to tell herself that it was David hands on her body. His lips on hers. Maybe if she prayed hard enough, when she opened her eyes, it would be him before her.

He tugged at her arms, tying them above her head to the wrought iron headboard. She struggled, but his grip was just getting hard. He had her exactly where he wanted her. She was at his mercy and there was nothing she could do.

The pain in her head was growing by the second. She had to fight, and if it wasn't now, it was going to be too late. Kicking out her legs, she screamed as he ripped her shirt from her body.

She screamed again. There had to be someone out there who could help her. Who could find her. Did the team know she was gone? They'd find her if they knew. They had too.

_Outside…_

David could hear JJ's screams before he was out of the SUV. He knew better than any one that this needed to be legal to put that bastard back where he belonged, but he would single handily kill anyone who stopped him getting to the mother of his children.

He watched as the rest of the team kept their heads down. You didn't have to be Einstein to realise what was going on inside that run down house. He had held JJ through the nightmares that came after being shot, but he'd never heard her scream like that.

"Okay, here's how it is going to work." Hotch started. Dave and I will go through the front. Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, you go in around the back. I do not want this guy escaping. If you feel the need, you take any shot you can get. Dave, I want you to get JJ and get her out. The EMT's are just around the corner. As soon as we've cleared it, they'll come around."

The team piled out of the SUV but it only served to make JJ's screams louder and more panicked.

"Damn it! We need to get in there, _now_!" Morgan barked, un holstering his gun.

"Okay, lets go! Remember we don't do if he's armed!" Hotch stated, heading to the front door. "Dave, can you do this?"

"I can. I'm getting her back and I don't care what it takes."

Entering the house quietly, they cleared the first floor before Dave, Hotch and Emily climbed the stairs, silently. They could hear JJ's pleas. Her hear begging for her and her unborn child's life.

Silently nodding at each other, they let Hotch take the lead as they descended on the small room.

"Mark Jacobs, this is the FBI. We're coming in."

By the time they made it the two feet they needed to cover to get in the room, Jacobs had JJ's body against his, using her as a human shield. His gun pressed to her temple. "You come any closer, and I'll shoot her. Don't think I won't do it!"

"You don't want to kill her." Hotch spoke evenly. His gave never leaving Jacob's eyes. "If you kill her, they are going to send you straight back to prison. If you let her go, we can make them see how this was just a mistake."

"She wanted me that night! She threw herself at me like a whore! She deserved it! And then they send me to jail for only doing what any self respecting man would do!"

"I know." Hotch reasoned. "Let her go and we can sort this whole thing out."

"_No_! She deserves to die!" Jacobs spat, pushing the gun further into JJ's temple.

Summoning every last bit of strength, JJ kicked back. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Jacobs threw her forward, and she could hear the gun shots ringing out about her head.

But no pain came.

She felt strong arms envelop her and hold her close. She tried to fight, but they held on.

"Baby…it's me. I've got you. I'll never let you go again"

It took a few moments to register, but she knew that voice. She knew those arms. That smell. "Dave?"

"Yeah, it's me. I've got you." Taking the blanket Emily handed him, he gently wrapped it around her shoulders. "Did he hurt you, baby?"

"My…my head."

"The ambulance is outside." Emily offered.

"Baby, I'm going to pick you up. Don't argue."

"Is it over, Dave? Please tell me it's over. Oh my god…Gemma" Her voice trembled. He hated seeing her like that.

"Gemma is okay. She's back at Quantico with Garcia, and yes, it's over baby. He can never hurt you again

Sweeping her into his arms, he started at the lifeless body by his feet. No agent ever liked to shoot to kill, but they would always be open to making an exception, and today was one of those days, when David Rossi was glad those exceptions were acceptable.

Carefully climbing down the stairs, he nodded to Morgan and Reid, and saw the two agents breath a sigh of relief. They knew that they had come close today. If the security guard had found Gemma ten minutes later, if they hadn't put the road blocks in immediately, there were hundreds of ifs, but if one of them were missing, it would be JJ leaving the house as another statistic.


	22. Chapter 22

Holding her body close to his, David rocked her back and forth as she sat on their bed and cried till her body shuddered. He knew she couldn't take much more. She was at breaking point. All he wanted to do was take her away from this pain. He wanted to protect her, and keep her safe.

He hated seeing her so broken. He was just glad that, at least physically, she and the baby were okay.

"Jen?" Waiting until her misty blue eyes focus on her, he just rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I want us to get away from here for a bit. My mother invited us over to Italy. She wants to meet you, and Gemma, and I think it could be just what we need. We need to get away from Quantico. Away from the FBI and just be a family for a while"

"You have your book deadline. We can't just leave now…"

"There is nothing I can't do for the book from my laptop. You, and our children are the only thing that matters."

Screwing up her eyes, she looked at him more intently. "Our children?"

"Today I realised something." Kissing her head, he pulled her comforter over them. "I was sitting in my office, and I heard Gemma crying. I knew it was her before I'd even seen her. I knew she was hurting, and all I could think about doing, was getting to her and making her pain go away. She feels like my daughter, Jennifer. In every sense of the word. I know I said before, that I wouldn't treat her any differently to our baby, but I did have my doubts. How it would feel. If it would feel any different because I wasn't the one to bring her into this world, but I just knew then. She's our daughter too. I couldn't love her any more if she was biologically mine, because I think it would kill me. I want her to be mine."

"What are you trying to say, David?"

"I want you to let me adopt her."

"David…I-"

"No, don't think about it tonight, baby. Tonight we are going to rest, then tomorrow we will pack and head away. Clear your mind. Just sleep baby. I've got you."

"I love you, David."

"I love you too, baby. So much."

Holding her close, he finally let out a sigh of relief as he felt her body soften against his. He nearly lost the love of his life for the second time today, and he knew he couldn't let it happen again. He didn't care if it drove her insane, he was going to keep her safe and out of harms way - no matter what it took.

_  
3 days later_

JJ reclined against the sun bed as she felt the tension drain away from her body - for the time being at least. Tonight, she was going to be meeting David's family for the first time, and she was scared to death.

"What if they don't like me, David?"

"Will you stop worrying, Jen? They are going to love you. And before you say it, they'll love Gemma too."

Just at that moment, the small girl bounded over, covered head to toe in sand. "Mommy! Look at the sand castle me and Daddy builded!"

Both adults watched in stunned silence as she thrust her arm out to the mountain on sand. Had she just? No she couldn't have. Their ears must have been deceiving them.

"Gem? Honey, what did you just say?" JJ stuttered. She felt David's body tense behind her.

"I said," She drawled, her tone filled with exasperation. "Look at the sand castle me and Daddy builded!"

Pulling a slightly bemused Gemma into his arms, David rained kisses on her head, while JJ stared on.

"Honey, is that what you want?" JJ asked. "Do you want David to be your daddy?"

"Uh huh. He looks after me! Like daddy's do, and I want him to be my daddy!"

Turning to Dave, JJ smiled. "It looks like you get your wish. If Gemma wants you to be her Daddy, then that's okay with me."

"Cans I have a little sister too?" Gemma squealed, bouncing up and down again.

"Well, actually, Gem." David started, waiting for the nod of JJ's head before her continued. "In a few months, you are going to have a baby brother or sister."

Squeaking, Gemma launched herself onto David's lap. "Where is it now?" she enquired.

"At the moment, it's in Mommy's tummy growing big and strong." he smiled.

"How did it get there?"

JJ knew it was coming, and she watched as the legendary David Rossi paled like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. "Yeah, David. How did it get in there?"

"Well…we…I…Mommy and me had a special…cuddle and I put it there."

"How?"

JJ tried not to laugh. Gemma was slowly backing him into the corner, and all she could do with wish she had a video camera. "Gem, sweetie, we will explain when you are a bit bigger, but now, why don't you go and get your stuff and we'll go and get changed before we go out."

"Okay!"

Once she was inside the villa, JJ let herself burst into laughter. "Oh, David. You should have seen your face! Oh it was a picture."

"Yeah, well you could have given me a heads up she might ask me something like that!"

"And spoil my daughters element of surprise? Never!"

Pressing a kiss into her temple, David smiled. "So, now, when we get home, do you think we could get those adoption papers started?"

"I think that would be a brilliant idea. Sometimes I wonder how she got to be how she is. She just takes it all in her stride."

"That's because she's strong like her Mom."

"You like to smooth talk me, eh?"

"No, I just say what's true. You've got through all that was thrown at you, and you come out of it, still trying to make the world a better place."

Feeling the tears beginning to fall, se moved to straddle him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. Coming here was a great idea. I feel so much better already."

"Good, that's all I ever want baby. All I could ever need."


	23. Chapter 23

Taking a deep breath, JJ followed David up the short path to his Mother's villa. She could do this. She was a professional FBI Agent, and she had been in much worse situations before. She could make it through the night, and come out in one piece. Right?

"Jen, you need to relax." David chuckled as he took her hand into his.

"They might hate me. And I can't speak Italian. How am I going to talk to any of them, David? If I can't speak the same language then I can't communicate with them!"

"For the one millionth time, they are going to love you. There is no way that they couldn't. As for not speaking Italian, they can all speak English. We all lived over in America, but it was just be who decided to stay when it was time to come back to Italy. Stop worrying about things that aren't even a problem. Now, come on. I can smell my moms cooking, and it's making my stomach growl."

Leading her into the villa, David smirked as she looked taken aback by the mayhem. But that was how his family lived!

"Davie! My bambino boy!"

Standing Gemma onto the floor, he moved to embrace his mother. "Hell Mama. It's good to see you." Looking back, he pulled JJ closer to him. "Mama, this is Jennifer. Jennifer, this is my mother, Anamaria."

"Hello Mrs Rossi, it's lovely to meet you. I've heard lots about you."

"Me too." Anamaria smiled. "And who this beautiful bambina?" She nodded towards Gemma, causing the small girl to move behind David.

"This is Gemma." Trying to prise the small child out from behind him, he smiled as she clung to his legs. "Jennifer's beautiful daughter."

"Hello Gemma."

Edging further behind David, she whimpered. "Mommy…"

"It's okay, baby." Lifting her into her arms, she sighed when Gemma nestled her head into her neck.

"She's a bit shy around new people, Mama." David offered.

"That okay. The bambina came around in her own time. Let her be."

"David!" A tall, dark hair woman exclaimed as she pulled him into her arms.

Hugging his sisters one by one, David then went around making the introductions, and doing his best to make Jennifer and Gemma feel at home with his family.

Thankfully, the evening was a success - bar a few problems with Gemma and the food. JJ fitted in his family perfectly, and his family had fallen in love with JJ and Gemma.

His mother had been especially please when she had found out the blonde communications liaison was going to be presenting her with another grandchild.

Later, David cradled Gemma's tired body to his chest as her eyes began to drift closed. Joining his mother on the deck, he took the light blanket she offered, and draped it over the small child.

He sat silently and watched as JJ interacted with his sisters. She was laughing and joking like she had known them forever. She was an amazing woman.

"She's a good one, Davie. You not let her go."

"I won't let her go. We've already been through so much."

"You not hurt her, or I hurt you." Anamaria threatened.

"I won't hurt any of them."

"The bambina loves you."

"I love her too, Mama. They are everything that I could ever want, and they are definitely more than I can ever deserve."

"What about bambina's father?"

"He's not in her life. He never had been. He hurt Jennifer, and it's better that he hasn't been around. I'll take car of them now. Don't worry."

"You better."

"I will, Mama. Jennifer had agreed to let me adopt Gemma. We are going to sort out the required paperwork when we get back to America. We will be a proper family."

"Yes, Davie. A proper family." His mother looked at him, giving him a knowing smile.

***

Leaving his mother's house that night, David took Jennifer and Gemma on a quick detour, down to a small secluded beach. Sitting down, he held his arms out for JJ, happy when she cuddled into him. The cool night air was a refreshing contrast to the humidity of the day

"I've been thinking." He finally spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Oh yeah? What about?" Moving just enough, JJ gazed into his eyes, as he traced patterns on her barely there baby bump, as Gemma slept between them.

"Us. Our future."

"That sounds ominous."

"I want us to be a family."

"We are a family, Dave. You've got us."

"No, I want us to be a proper family. I know I said that I would wait until you were ready, but I don't want to introduce you as my girlfriend anymore. I want you to be my wife. I know that you aren't ready and if you want to wait, then we will, but-"

"Yes."

"Pardon me?" David stuttered, his eyes growing by the second.

"I said yes, David. I want to be your wife."

"You mean it?"

"Everything that has happened in the past few months has shown me that life is too short and can be over in the blink of an eye. I don't want to die without ever being your wife."

"God I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you too David. So much. When we get back to Virginia, we can start planning, but right now, I just want to enjoy being with you."

Holding on to his wife to be, he watched as the sun come up on the first day of their new life. He was getting another chance at happiness, and this time, he didn't plan on ruining it.


	24. Chapter 24

_5 Months Later_

JJ paced around the hotel suite. She was getting married today. She was getting married today - and she was not ready. She loved David deeply, and she wanted to marry him more than anything, but what she didn't know, was if she could be someone's wife. Could she be all that David wanted? She didn't have a choice. She couldn't lose him now.

Flopping down into the bed, she ran her hand through her long blonde hair. In less than two hours, she was going to be Mrs David Rossi. Jennifer Rossi. David, Jennifer, Gemma and Baby Rossi. Soon, that was going to be her family.

Gritting her teeth, she sat herself up. If she was going to do this, then she needed to get moving. Emily and Garcia were in the corner doing each others hair and make up, Gemma was playing happily with her dolls, and JJ couldn't help but think that this was going to be the calm before the storm

Pushing herself up, she padded over to her friends, while smoothing her hand over her tense baby bump. "What do you want me to do?"

"We, Baby Mama," Garcia started. "Want you to site yourself down and rest or you will wear yourself out before the ceremony, and I also have strict orders to make sure that you eat something. So, move!"

"I have to do something!" JJ argued.

"Yes," Emily offered. "You need to have a nap for an hour, and then we will do your hair and make up"

She was about to argue when she saw the resolute look on her friends face. "Okay, okay, but I won't be able to sleep. The butterflies are too busy dancing, and so is the baby."

"Just sit then, Baby Mama. Are your parents coming?" Garcia asked, as she curled Emily's hair.

"No…" JJ slowly pushed out a breath. "They don't 'approve'. Which is really just their way of them saying that they don't like Dave. They think he is pulling Gemma and I away from them, but really, it is them who are making me choose."

"Oh Jayje-"

"It's okay, Pen. I'm okay. I'm not losing anything." Wincing, JJ rubbed her back

"Are you okay?" Emily almost yelled as she rushed to JJ's side.

"Yeah, I'm good. The baby is just really active today.

Emily wasn't convinced, but it was JJ's day, and she wasn't going to argue. "Okay…now go, rest."

***

Standing at the altar, David felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw his bride. She was truly radiant.

Taking her hand when she reached him, he kissed her cheek, as they turned to the priest.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, David and Jennifer make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. David and Jennifer will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of David and Jennifer. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Stepping forward, JJ's eldest brother smiled. "I do."

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for David and Jennifer from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last. David and Jennifer, will now recite their personal vows."

"Jennifer." David's tone was breathless - almost whispered. "When I first saw you, I was captivated. You are beautiful, funny, intelligent, and the most amazing woman that I have ever met, and I am honoured to be able to call you my wife, and the mother of my children. You let me into your daughters life, and now, I am overjoyed to announce that I can now call her our daughter, because the paperwork was completed yesterday. Now you are giving me another child - how will I ever be able to put into words what that means to me? I love you more than anything, and I will always do what ever I can to make you happy." Pausing, he looked into her eyes, gently brushing away the tears that were forming. "I know that our route to today has been rocky, but now, today is the start of our new life, together, as a family with our children, and I won't let anything ever hurt you again."

Sniffing, JJ didn't take her gaze from him. "Dave, without you even knowing it, you have shaped me into the person I am today. Nine years ago, I walked into the Georgetown University Book Store, and you were talking about your new book. It was you that created my path to the FBI, you who gave me everything I have today, but I never expected you to want me as your wife too. I love you so much, and you have given me, and Gemma so much, I would never be able to repay you. I had so much that I wanted to say to you, but none of it seems to matter now. I love you, and I know that's the only thing you need to know."

After the other exchange of vows, and rings, the priest joined their hands. "May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as David and Jennifer have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Virginia and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Taking his new wife into his arms, David put everything he hand into the kiss. "God, I love you, Jennifer." Smiling, JJ couldn't hide the wince as a pain ripped through her stomach. "Jennifer? Are you okay? What's wrong, baby?"

Looking into her husbands eyes, she tried to hide her surprise. "I think my waters just broke…"


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. What did you just say?" David stuttered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I said, I think my waters have broke."

"That means…you are…we are…the baby is…"

"That means the baby is coming, and if you don't get me to the hospital soon, you'll be planning your funeral! This baby hates me David! Hates me! And it's killing me from the inside out!" JJ hissed, grabbing his suit jacket as a contraction ripped through her.

"Oh my, god! Was that another contraction?" When she nodded, he started to panic. "Jen, they are really close. How long have you been feeling them?"

"I don't know…sometime this morning…"

"Baby…why didn't you tell me?" David cooed, tenderly touching her face. He'd heard you never touch a woman who was in labour, but he couldn't help himself.

"I didn't want to mess up the wedding. I wanted to be married when the baby came. I don't know, don't make me answer questions now! I have a person coming out of me!"

By this time, the team had sprung into action. Getting SUV's and bags while David did his best to keep both JJ and Gemma calm. "You could never have messed up the wedding and you know we would have found a way to have the wedding anyway, but you are right, now, you just need to concentrate on your breathing. We'll be on our way to the hospital before you know it."

"Okay, but we have to hurry…please. Second babies come quickly."

Leading her to the car, Hotch and Emily immediately sped them off towards the hospital, unfortunately the venue for the wedding was almost thirty five minutes away from the God forsaken place.

Gritting her teeth, JJ grabbed his hand. "Dave - the baby…is coming…_now_!"

"Now?"

"_Now_!"

"Oh, shit! Hotch, pull over!"

"What?" Hotch exclaimed. "We are in the middle of no where! You can't actually want me to stop now?"

"No, I'm just messing with you. Of course I want you to pull over now! The baby is coming,_ right _now!"

"I'll call an ambulance!" Emily declared, as David helped JJ to lay in the back of the car.

"Dave, it hurts. This baby is trying to kill me."

"I know it hurts but-"

"You _know_ it hurts?" JJ yelled. "Tell me, David, when was the last time you were in labour?"

"I didn't mean…"

"You're a male. You have no right passing judgement on childbirth!" The agitated blonde hissed.

"Okay, okay, we need to stay calm." Emily moved in front of JJ, thankful the blonde had made a quick change out of her wedding dress, while David moved behind her, letting her use his body as a pillow. "The operator said someone needs to check if the baby's head is crowning. The ambulance is it's way, but she said from the sounds of it, they won't make it."

"I need to push…"

Relaying the message to the operator, Emily chucked her phone to Hotch. "Okay, Jay, on the next contraction, you need to push."

"Emily," David questioned. "Have you ever done this before?"

"I was at my goddaughter's birth, but right now, we really do not have another option. It's me, you or Hotch who is going to do this, and you need to be there for JJ, so who would you prefer? Me or Hotch?" When he nodded at her, she moved forward again. "Okay, JJ, on the next contraction, you need to push."

Doing as Emily instructed, JJ pushed with all that she had before collapsing back into Dave, panting for breath. All she wanted was a nice clean hospital. "I can't do it."

"Yes, yes you can, Jennifer." Dave chanted, brushing her hair back.

"Jay, you are doing so well, I can see the baby's, lots and lots of dark hair, you have to keep going. You need to take a nice deep breath and push as hard as you can. You are almost there. Just think of the stories you will have." It took just over seventy seconds for the first cries to erupt from the newest member of the team. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they heard the sirens begin to approach. "It's a girl, JJ." Emily stuttered breathlessly as she held the newborn tentatively in her hands

Laying the baby in her mothers arms, Emily took a couple of shaky steps backwards as the world around her began to spin. Had that really just happened? God, she needed a drink.

***

Forty five minutes later, both mother and baby had been given a clean bill of health, and were now safe and warm in their hospital room surrounded by family and friends.

"Girl," Morgan laughed. "You don't do anything my halves do you!"

"You leave her alone!" Garcia swatted Morgan's arm as she gladly accepted the baby. "So, what's this pumpkins name?"

Looking at her husband, JJ smiled. "Well, we hadn't been able to decide what we were going to call her. We've had some many names spinning around, but after today and when we held her, we both knew exactly what her name was going to be. So I am very happy to be able to introduce you all officially too, Emily Megan Rossi. And to avoid confusion, we will call her Emmy on a daily basis."

Emily's head shot up. "What? No, guys you don't have to do that…"

"We want to Emily." Dave stated. "You helped bring her into the world, and if you hadn't been there - God only knows what could have happened."

Emily smiled, running her hands over the baby's downy hair. "She is gorgeous, guys. Truly gorgeous."

"Can I hold her mommy? Please daddy?" Gemma pleaded, thrusting her arms out.

"Of course you can princess. Climb up next to mommy and I'll put her in your arms." David smiled, lifting her onto the bed. Crossing the room, David room, and took Emmy from Garcia before placing her into Gemma's arms.

"Hello Emmy. I'm Gemma." Looking at her parents, Gemma smiled. "I'm going to look after Emmy really, really well."


	26. Chapter 26

**Just a little bit of fluff because I'm babysitting. Hopefully I'll be able to get a decent chapter up soon, and I'm in the process of writing another story for It's A Wonderful Life.**

Later in the evening, David cradled his newborn daughter to his chest, as he watched his wife sleep, while he tried to contemplate how he had ever managed to get so lucky. A year and a half ago, he never imagined that he would be sitting in the George Washington Hospital with a wife and two gorgeous children that he loved more than life itself.

He thought that maybe it was some sort of dream or fantasy that he was going to wake up from at any moment. What if it was a dream? What if JJ, Gemma and Emmy were his and never had been? How would he ever be able to cope with it, if he woke up tomorrow and they were gone.

Rocking her slightly when she whimpered, he pressed a tender kiss onto her forehead. "So, what do you think, Emmy? How is daddy doing so far? You'll have to cut daddy some slack because I'm kind of new to all of this. But you know what, you have the worlds most greatest mommy and big sister, and we all love you so much, and we'll do whatever we can to keep you safe. You've got so many people who love you, and will want to take care of you, so you need to remember that."

After watching the display between the father and daughter, she silently slipped out of the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist, happy to just be with them. As long as she was in his arms, she was safe from harm.

"I didn't know you were awake." He whispered, kissing her temple.

"I was, but it's much more relaxing to be here with you three…no wait, two. Where is Gemma? Where has she gone? What if she walked out when we were distracted!" JJ panicked.

"Calm down, I may have been distracted, but I'm not that bad. She's gone with Emily. Emily and Hotch said they were going to take her out for pizza and ice cream, with Jack." David said with raised eyebrows.

"Em and Hotch? You're kidding me."

"I'm not, but now Mrs Rossi, I would like you to get into bed and rest, plus I think Emmy is hungry."

"Okay, Mr Rossi, pass her over." Moving the small girl to her breast, she latched her on, and let her nurse as she smoothed down her dark downy hair. "Did you ever imagine we would be spending our wedding night on the post natal ward of the George Washington University Hospital?"

"I can't say this is where I expected to spend our wedding night, but as long as I get to be with you, then it doesn't matter."

"You really do like to smooth talk me, don't you, Mr Rossi? But I am being serious, this isn't exactly how you planned the wedding night, did you? I know there are other things you would like to be doing tonight then gearing up to change your first dirty diaper."

"Ah, you see, but we have the rest of our lives to do that kind of thing."

"Hmm, I'm sure we have, but now, your daughter needs your assistance in ridding her of a disgusting stink."

"Oh, Jen. Please show me some mercy!" He pleaded, turning his nose up. "I have never changed a diaper before, can you not just do this one?"

"Oh no, mister. I pushed her out, you do the first dirty diaper, and I would do it fast before she gets pissed off at being wet."

"Fine, fine, fine! But you are going to have to make sure I do it right, or you'll just have to do it again."

"I've got your back, Rossi."

JJ stood back laughing, as David made an attempt to change Emmy's diaper, and JJ was sure she had never seen anything so funny. Unfortunately for Dave, he hadn't been quick enough, and Emmy had shown him exactly what she thought of his changing skills.

"I asked you to go easy on my Emmy. If this is a sign of what's to come, I'm moving out when she hits thirteen."

"You didn't do too bad, a few more tries and you'll be a pro, plus look at how comfortable she is in your arms. She knows her daddy, and she knows that you're going to keep her safe."

"I'm going to keep you all safe. But because it's three girls against one male, you need to be nice to me."

"Never, Mr Rossi. I've got you right where I want you"

And he was exactly where he wanted to be, and he was never going to leave.


	27. Chapter 27

**This is inspired by a scene from Criminal Minds where Baby Henry featured, lol! It happens about two/three weeks after the baby was born.**

JJ bounced Emmy against her shoulder as the baby whimpered.She prayed to god that the team arrived back soon. She knew it was nearly time for Emmy to have a feed, but the last thing she wanted to do, was get her breasts out in the middle of the BAU! Shifting the baby from her shoulder, she ran her finger down her soft, pudgy cheek.

"Where is daddy, eh? He knows how to take his time, doesn't he?"

As if their ears were burning, the team piled through the door of the BAU briefing room, their eyes all falling to JJ and Emmy, letting out squeals of delight.

"Jennifer?" David questioned, moving past everyone else. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be at home resting."

At that point, Penelope bustled through the door. "That's my fault. I was talking to her earlier, and I told her you guys had taken off, plus, I wanted to get my hands on my goddaughter again."

"Well for once, I think it was a good choice." Lifting Emmy out of her mothers arms, he kissed her head. "I missed you, princess. I never thought leaving her would be so hard."

Wrapping her arms around him, JJ smiled. "We missed you, Emmy didn't want to settle at night without her cuddles from her daddy."

"It's good to see you, girl, but I agree with Rossi, you should be at home resting." Morgan offered, as he gladly took Emmy from Dave.

"I'm fine, guys. Child birth does not make you an invalid. I have two children, and the biggest baby of all to look after, resting isn't exactly effective for that."

"Okay, okay." Morgan held up a hand in mock surrender. Laughing at Garcia and Emily, as they all but killed him for nearly dropping the baby.

"Where is Gemma?" David questioned after a few minutes, all he wanted was his family to himself.

"She's in Garcia's office watching a movie."

"Lets go and get her, and get out of here. I'm sure I will be able to get us a reservation at that restaurant that you love so much."

"Mmm, that sounds amazing."

Watching the family walk out, the team were stood stock still, no one could believe that someone finally had the legendary David Rossi under the thumb.

***

"Can I have pizza, Daddy? And ice cream? And soda? And fries?" Gemma squealed as she bounced from foot to foot.

"We'll see princess." Pushing the door to the restaurant open, David suddenly paled. "Oh, shit…"

"David? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Worst. Ex wife number three."

"Oh, do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No," Taking a deep breath he turned to where his name was being called by a ostentatious red head. "Linda…lovely to…see you."

"Oh, David. It's been much too long." Kissing his cheek, her gaze fell to Gemma. "Now, tell me, who is this little munchkin here?"

"This is Gemma."

Pulling Gemma into her grip, Linda ignored the child's shriek of protest. "Now, aren't you a pretty little thing." When she whimpered for her daddy, and reached out to David, the red head almost dropped her. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy." David stated, as he took Gemma into his arms. "These are my daughters, Gemma, and Emily, and this is my wife, Jennifer."

"My, my, haven't you been busy. It's lovely to meet you, Jennifer." Looking the blonde up and down, Linda smirked. "She's a bit young, isn't she, David?"

"Jealous, Linda?"

"Me? Jealous? I just wouldn't believe that you still had it."

"Daddy…I'm hungry." Gemma whimpered

"I know, princess. We'll have our dinner soon." Turning to JJ, he stood Gemma down. "Why don't you go and get the table, and I'll be over in a second, just let me deal with this."

Leading Gemma to the table, she could hear David defending her, and their children with all that he had** - **God, she loved that man. Taking his hand, she smiled. "We all of them so…talkative?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but that's all in the past. Now, I think we promised one special little girl pizza, fries and ice cream!"

"And soda!" Gemma yelled.

"Of course, how could I forget."

Standing with her arms crossed by the doors of the restaurant, Linda Graham was not a happy woman. She was not about to let that slip of a woman take her man, and he money. Just give her time, and she'll have him back.


	28. Chapter 28

Linda stood silently outside David and Jennifer's Little Creek property. There was no way she was letting that little whore get her hands on her man, or his money - but she knew she had to work fast. He had already been trapped by a wedding and kids, too much longer, and he would be in too deep.

She watched as the blonde communications liaison left the house, leaving David alone with the children. This was her chance. She could break their 'happy family' up for good. Walking up to the door, she lent against it casually as she knocked.

Yanking the door open, David glared at her. "What the hell are you doing here, Linda?"

"I thought we could talk…catch up for old times sake. It was good seeing you the other day."

"I really don't have time for this. Jennifer is having a well deserved night out with her friends, and I have the kids so-"

"Brilliant! I'll give you a hand! Once we've got them down, we can open a bottle of wine and catch up. Come on, David, you know that I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"Fine, okay, whatever, can you just calm it down a little in front of Gemma? She's been through a lot this year, and she is a little nervous around new people."

"Of course, so where is her father?"

Stopping in his tracks on the way to the living room, David spun around. "I am Gemma's father."

"Do you think I came down in the last shower or something? There is no way you are that child's father."

Sighing, David ran his hand over his face. "Maybe I'm not her father biologically, but in the eyes of the law I am. Come on, Linda. We both know you didn't come here to talk about Gemma, so what is it? You finally made your way through all the money from the divorce settlement and want more? Because I'm telling you, you aren't getting any."

"I came to catch up, I am pretty sure there isn't a law about that. Relax David."

***

Four hours later and David was most definitely relaxed. He took the third glass of wine she poured him with no argument. He didn't flinch when she ran her foot up his leg. Where was he again?

"You know, David…you are a really sexy man. You shouldn't waste your time on that little scrap of a woman I met the other day."

"I love Jennifer…" David slurred, trying to push himself up but failing.

"Mmm, but right now, she is out having a good time, you should have a good time too, David."

Moving to straddle his hips, Linda slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pressing kisses down his exposed chest. David knew he should stop her, but , his mind was too fogged over to talk, let alone move. He felt her unbuckle his belt. What was he letting her do? He didn't want this. It was Jennifer her loved. He loved his wife Jennifer.

Feeling her take his manhood into her hand, his senses came back to him. Shoving her backwards, he tried hastily to redress.

But it was too late.

Standing silently in the corner, with her hand to her mouth, was the love of his life. Quickly moving forward, albeit unsteadily on his feet, he reached his hand out for her.

"Don't touch me!" JJ hissed, her voice full of venom. "Don't you _dare_ touch me."

"Jennifer…no, baby, this isn't what it looks like."

"It isn't what it looks like?" She spat, pacing backwards and forwards. "Because what it looks like to me is my _husband _getting off with his ex wife while our _children_ sleep upstairs, so do tell me, _David_ how is this not what it looks like?"

"Jennifer. She said she wanted to talk - all we did was have a glass of wine."

"Your pants and shirt say otherwise, don't fucking lie to me. Tell me the truth."

"Oh honey, he's never been very good at that." Linda injected, watching smugly from the couch.

"Don't listen to her, baby. I would never do anything with her. I love you. I think she put something in the wine. Baby, please."

Looking heartbroken, JJ did her best to fight the tears that were on the surface. "I trusted you. I trusted you with everything that I had, and I let you into my life, and Gemma, and you promised that you would never hurt me. I gave you every chance to leave-"

"I don't want to leave! It's you I want!"

"You know what had happened, and you still said you wanted to say. Silly I was stupid enough to believe that I could ever be what someone wanted. Don't worry, David, we'll be gone soon enough. You can go back to living your life like a player or whatever you want to be."

Racing up the stairs, ignoring David's pleas, JJ threw her and the girls things into a bag as she gathered them out of bed, and downstairs into her SUV. After making sure they were strapped in, she went back to David.

"I will prove to you, Jennifer, that I didn't do anything wrong here. I will prove that it is all her. That bitch just wants money."

Taking off her wedding ring, she placed it in her hand. "I really thought you had changed, I really thought that you loved me for who I was. I will come and pick up the rest of mine and the girls things tomorrow, and I will get a lawyer to call you about arrangements for you to have access to them." Pausing, she took a deep breath, and looked around the house. "You know, I really do love you, David, I would have done anything you asked…I have to go now."

"Jennifer-"

"Don't. I know what I saw, David. You can't take that back."

He watched as JJ backed the car out and drove down the driveway. He wasn't going to lose his family. He couldn't lose his family. He knew something had happened, and he knew who was to blame. Now, all he had to do, was prove it.


	29. Chapter 29

**We have an electrician coming to my house tomorrow - we moved about 18 months ago, and since then we've had countless problems, and this is the latest in the long run, but I will do my best to update again tomorrow, but to Tracia's request, here is the next chapter!!!**

Storming back into the house, David pulled Linda from her seat by the collar of her shirt. "What the hell did you do? Slip something into my drink? Because you know that there is no way I would come anywhere near you anymore - not when I have someone who is one hundred times the woman you are."

"Me? Little innocent me do anything? I didn't do anything, David, it was you who had their hands over me."

"Do not bullshit me. There are children involved for Gods sake! Innocent children! I knew you were a venomous woman but even this is past you."

"Is it my fault that all it took was a little bit of rohypnol to get you to loosen up and forget that you were married? I could never have know that Jennifer was going to come home at that exact moment."

"You bitch!"

"Now, now, David. Why don't we finish what we started?" Leaning forward, she did her best to draw him into a kiss.

"No. You are going to get the hell out of my house, then I am going to do my best to bed my family back!"

After throwing her out, he paced. Where would she go? Where would she take two young children? She wouldn't go to Garcia because her apartment wasn't big enough - so that left one option.

***

Arriving two hours later, he was relieved to see her car in the parking garage. She was here. And he could finally let himself breath a sigh of relief, because at least he knew she wasn't hurt.

Knocking on the front door, he felt his breath catch. He could hear her crying. He had to sort this out, and he had to do it fast.

When the door opened, he started immediately, not giving the other agent a chance. "Emily, please. I need to talk to her. I need to make her understand that what she saw wasn't right."

Closing the door behind her as she stepped into the hall, Emily looked him up and down. "You are lucky, Rossi. You are lucky, because I actually believe that you didn't do anything wrong."

"You…you do?"

"I do. When JJ said she'd met that hussy the other week, Aaron told me what she was like, and how she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, but, just because I believe you, don't think that JJ will so easily. She's a broken woman, and she's still hormonal from having Emmy. You are going to have to pull out all of the stops to prove to her what she saw was wrong."

"I just want to talk to her, please. I have to try and get her to understand."

"Go through. She's in the living room. I'll go upstairs, and sit with the girls, but don't push her too far, I don't know how much more she can take."

Walking in, he kneeled in front of her, he took her hands in his. "Jennifer, I need you to listen to me, and believe me. I didn't do that because I wanted too. I never even touched her, baby. She slipped something into my drink. I would never touch another woman."

"How convenient." JJ barked sarcastically as she laughed. She actually laughed, pulling her hands out of his, she stood "I saw you, David. Half dressed, her hands down you pants! Her clothes were all over the place too. Do you think I was born yesterday or something? I know what two people who have just had sex look like!"

"I know, baby, but she admitted she'd slipped something into the wine! You know that I would never do anything like that if I had all of my senses. You know how much I love you, baby!"

"Do I? I mean, do I really, David? Everything about our lives together has been either rushed, or done in a horrible situation. I mean, getting shot, kidnapped? Is that really the basis to start a relationship on."

"And you think that means I love you any less? Jennifer, I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I didn't want that. Do you think that I would have ever fought so hard for you, if I didn't know it was you that I wanted? I've got the glass going through the lab right now, and they are going to call you directly when they find any trace substances, do you think I would do that if I had any doubt? Do you think I would risk it when I could just get them to change them if I wasn't certain I was right?"

"I don't know, David. I don't know anymore. I can't deny what I see."

"What does your heart say, baby?"

"My heart?" Sniffing, JJ wiped her eyes, and walked too look out at the Capital from Emily's bay windows. "My heart tells me that I love you, that I love you move than anything in the world, but, my head can't get rid of what I saw."

"I love you, Jennifer, and I have never felt this way about anyone before." Stopping, he looked at where her cell phone was ringing on the coffee table. "Answer your phone, baby."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, you have to. If I was wrong, I will walk out of this condo right now, and you will never have me trying to get you back again. I will let you live you life however you want too."

Raising the phone to her ear, she accepted the call, and took a deep breath to brace herself to what was to come. Did she really want to hear this?


	30. Chapter 30

Ending the call, she flopped down onto the sofa, tears falling freely down her face. "They found trace amounts of rohypnol. I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare, finish that sentence. You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all wrong baby" Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her head, forehead, and down to her lips

"I doubted you, I just…seeing her with you."

"I would have too, it's a completely natural reaction, Jen, I would never hold that against you."

"I can't get that out of my head, David. I know you have been with other women, but seeing it, it made it so much more real, and knowing that you once loved her."

"I know, I know, baby. But me loving her is in the past. It has been for years now. I have three important girls in my life, and not one of them is her."

"Why? Why would she do that, David?"

"When we were together, she wanted children, but I said no. I told her that I wasn't ready for them, for the whole five years of our marriage, and then when she wouldn't take that answer any longer, I told her that I didn't want them and-"

"But, Emmy? Did you not want Emmy?" JJ interrupted, fear rising from her stomach. Had she trapped him in something?

"Oh, god, no Jennifer. The only reason I told her I didn't want children, because I didn't want them with her. I knew our marriage was failing, and I didn't want to be tied to her for the rest of my life. . I have wanted children for as long as I can remember, I just couldn't give her that power over me. There is only one person in this world that I have ever wanted children with, and she's already given me them."

Smiling slightly, she rested her head into his chest, reacquainting herself with everything she thought she had lost. "But she's not going to give up, is she?"

"I don't know, baby. I'll do whatever I can to stop her from ever coming near you again. I won't let her hurt you again, and I won't let her threaten our family. Can we just go home though, baby? I just want to hold on to my girls and never let go."

Nodding, she tilted her head to meet his eyes. "The girls are asleep upstairs, lets go and get them."

Pulling her to her feet, he stopped her before she moved. "Please, never leave me like that again, Jennifer. Part of me didn't think I'd ever be able to get you back. I thought I had ruined the best thing I have ever had."

"But you didn't, Dave. You did nothing wrong, and we've still come through it. Just take me home."

Walking up the stairs to Emily's guest bedroom, they could hear Emily and Gemma chattering away without a care in the world. David knew that they would pay for the last of sleep that child had got tomorrow, but right now, he didn't care.

"Gemma?"

"Daddy!" Jumping off the bed, she launched herself at him.

"Hello princess." Kissing her head, he stood her down, giving a knowing nod to Emily. "Get your stuff together, then we can go home."

Turning her head sideways, she looked him up and down. "Why?"

"Because it's time to go to sleep."

"Then why did we come to Auntie Emily's so late?"

"Err…"

"I had a bad dream, sweetie, and the only thing that could make me feel better was hugs from my Gem, so mommy said you could come over for a while." Emily offered, gathering up their things.

"Ooooohkaaaay!"

Taking Emmy from Emily he smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks for letting us invade so late, Em." JJ hugged her friend.

"You know you guys are welcome here any time. Call me when you get home so I know that you all are safe."

"Yes ma'am." David mock saluted her as he lead his family out. He was a lucky son of a bitch tonight, and he knew it.

***

Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around JJ's waist as she stood at Emmy's nursery door.

"I think I knew that you would never really cheat on me, Dave. It's just - I've always run from getting hurt, and seeing her like that with you…I just couldn't take it, and I didn't want to have to deal with the pain."

"I won't, and nothing happened tonight, Jen. I may not have been totally with it, but I know that much."

"I believe you, Dave, but now I need you." Spinning in his arms, she ran her hands up and down his chest as she kissed the length of his neck. "Take me to bed, David."

Long hot minutes followed after that, and as he held her when he came down, everything felt new again. New and untarnished, and he was going to do his hardest to keep it that way.


	31. Chapter 31

It was eerie. Despite Linda's threat to get back at David and his family, she hadn't. For the last three weeks they had heard nothing more from her. He knew that was completely out of character. Although he hadn't shared that tiny piece of information with his wife, he knew that it wouldn't be long before she figured something was wrong for herself.

But for now, he just had to carry on as normal.

He had to enjoy the time with his wife and daughters like he would without the threat of his crazy ex wife lingering over them. He's attended Gemma's parent and teacher conferences. He'd get up at three in the morning to give Emmy her bottle. And he would make love to his Jennifer, and make her feel like she was the most important person on the earth. But while he did all this, he would let himself worry. He knew that the longer they had no contact from Linda, meant she had longer to formulate her plan of revenge, and deep in the pit of his stomach, he knew that what ever it was, was going to be nothing short of explosive.

Grabbing the files on his desk, he headed down to the kitchen, where JJ was putting the girls into their out door clothes. He could never stop the smile that formed when he saw her with their children. It was the most beautiful, and precious sight he could ever hope of seeing. "I'm going to head off, Jen. You will call me and tell me how Emmy's appointment goes?"

"Of course, you'll be the first one I call. Are you still going to meet us for lunch? I can stop back into the BAU with you after so I can sort out the paperwork needed for when I come back."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Kissing her cheek, he scooped Gemma up. "I'll see you later, sweetheart. Be a good girl for mommy."

"I will. Bye daddy!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him and giggled.

Kissing her head, he stood her down, before kissing Emmy and rushing out of the door. He hated not being with them every moment of the day, but at least it was only four hours until he could see them.

Or so he thought.

***

David was worried. In all the time he had known Jennifer, she had never been late. At least, she had never been late without letting him know what was going on. Especially when she had one of the children with her. Taking out his cell phone, he hit speed dial one. It went straight to her voice mail. That wasn't normal, and he could feel the tightness in his chest beginning to form. "Jen? I'm outside of the restaurant. Where are you, baby? Did something go wrong at Emmy's check up? Call me as soon as you can, I'm worried. This isn't like you. I love you."

Only when his cell phone rung a few minutes later, it wasn't a number he recognised. It definitely wasn't JJ's number. "Rossi." He barked down the phone. Pacing the side walk. Maybe he shouldn't be worrying but everything in his heart was telling him that there was a problem, and he had learnt long ago that he should just trust his instincts.

"Hello David. How are you feeling?" A voice chirped on the other end.

"Linda. What the hell do you want? I'm busy at the moment!"

"Oh yes, you're waiting for Jennifer, aren't you?"

"What? How do you…" Realisation set it. Oh god, please no. "What have you done to her?"

"Me? Why do you always assume that I have done something to her."

"Of course not, Jennifer and I are just having a nice little conversation. I'd bring her to the phone to talk but she is a little…_tied up _right now."

"What the hell have you done to her? I swear to God, if you hurt her I will kill you."

"I told you. We are just having a nice little conversation. You wouldn't want to spoil that, would you? And shouting at me is not going to help anything, is it, David?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"I can't tell you that, David. I'm spending some time getting to know Jennifer. Stop being unreasonable."

"You've got my family, and you won't tell me where they are, and yet you are accusing me of being unreasonable? " David wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, when he wanted, and he sure as hell wasn't about to start now.

"I told you, David. I told you the day that you served me with the divorce papers, that if I couldn't have you, then no one else was going too. That wasn't an idle threat."

"Where are they! Tell me!" But if was too late, she had already hung up. Jumping into his SUV, David headed straight to the BAU, he needed their help or he wasn't going to get his girls back.

Rushing into the office, David barged into Aaron Hotchner's office, ignoring the glances the other occupants of the bullpen gave him. He didn't give a damn what anyone thought about him right now. His mind was focusing on one thing, and one thing only. "Hotch, she's got them."

"What are you talking about? Who has who?"

"Linda! She has Jennifer and the girls! God, Hotch. We've got to get them back before she hurts them. She'll kill them. She is crazy enough to do it!"

"Oh god." Hotch paled. He knew how bad this woman could be, and completely understood why David had divorced her in the first place. "Okay, go to the briefing room, and I will get the team together. I'll get Garcia to see if she can trace where about JJ's cell phone is. We'll get them back Dave, don't worry. We will get them back."

"We have too."

**I have a plan. Oh yes, I have a plan, and it may result in a character death…**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is only a short chapter, but I wanted to resolve the issue before moving on to something a little more happy. I'm not 100% sure **_**what**_** the happy plot twist will be, but I'm sure I'll be able to think of something tonight and get in written up for tomorrow. I am also going to try and write the follow up for 'Movie Night' so if you haven't read that, I would love for you to check it out and let me know what you think!**

David paced, yelled and swore. What the hell was wrong with the Virginia Police? A Federal Agent and two young children had been taken, and to him, they didn't seem to be taking this the least bit serious! It had been three days. Three days where they didn't get one single development. When he wasn't intimidating every officer that had come to the BAU to help them with the search, he stared at the door. Hoping that by some miracle that JJ and the girls would walk in and save him any heartache. For just once, his family deserved a break.

It wasn't just the worry of her physically hurting Jennifer or the girls either. What if she managed to turn them against him? He wouldn't put it past her and her physco babble shit. Was she giving them food? Giving them water? You didn't have to hurt someone to hurt them. It was just too much. How would they ever recover from this.

He watched as the team tried everything they could to find them, but he knew it wouldn't work. The only way they would find them would be to get inside Linda's head, and after her years of living with an FBI profiler, she had learnt how to hide her tracks. Where would Linda take them? It wouldn't be a place that was special to her, it would be a place that was special to David and her.

"Hotch! I know where she is holding them! God, it has to be there!" Suddenly the team surrounded him. Oh god, he had to be right. "Linda's mother had a cabin, it's about thirty miles north of Little Creek. When her mother died she left it to her in her will. We used to go up there all the time. How did I not think about this before? We have to go, now Hotch!"

"Okay, give us the directions and we'll move now. Dave I want you to-"

"Not happening. I am not staying here. That's my family, my wife and our children. I need to be there, and nothing you say is going to stop me, even if I have to go by myself."

"You aren't keeping a level head right now. You could cause them more harm than good."

"Just try and stop me, Hotch. I'm coming, and that's the end of it."

***

The first thing to team noticed as they approached the cabin was smoke. Thick, gray smoke.

Tearing out of the car, he could hear Gemma and Emmy's panicked shrieks. Emily was already on the phone to the fire services, but he knew he didn't have time. He had to get into the house. And he had to get them out now.

Breaking down the door, he was in the house within seconds. Doing his best to dodge the flames as he made his way up the stairs. The screams of his daughters were getting louder the further he progressed. Coughing, his eyes teared up due to the smoke. Please god, let his family be okay. "Jennifer? Jennifer! Are you in there?"

"David? Is that you? You've got to get the children out! Please!" JJ pleaded from behind the bedroom door.

"Move back from the door, I'm going to break it down! Get the children out of the way!" After he kicked the door in, he immediately regretted it. The other wise smoke free room, was suddenly engulfed in a whirlwind of gray smoke, and the two small girls were already coughing. "Are you hurt? God, Jennifer, I'm so sorry. Did she hurt you?"

"We're okay. We've got to get out David. The kids can't last in this. Get them out!"

"I will." Lifting Emmy up, he slipped her under the barrier of his shirt. "Gemma, Jennifer, stay behind me and stay low. Be brave for Daddy, Gem. Everything is going to be just fine."

Leading them out, he drew them into his arms for a few moments before the paramedics drag them away.

"Dave!" JJ called after him, not wanting to be separated any longer.

"I'm coming, baby. I'm coming."

"She's still in there…"

"Don't worry. Don't worry about anything. Just concentrate on yourself and the girls. Let everyone else worry about her."

If he was honest, he didn't care. He didn't care if they ever found her. Because of her, his promise to JJ that she would never be hurt again had been broken. How could he ever make this up to her?


	33. Chapter 33

**This story is almost over…*sniffs* I think I have about 2 more chapters for it (those are set a few years from this) I think poor JJ and Rossi have been through enough in this now!!! Anywho, here's this chapter! There is a time jump, about half way through, but I didn't want to split it. It was kind of the answer to the question JJ asked David at the end of the first half!**

David refused to have his family split up as they reached the hospital. The doctors and nurses could do what they needed, but it would be in the same room, and under his watchful eye. He was not willing to take a risk with them again.

"I thought she was going to kill us." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. "I could have coped with it just being me, but the girls. I thought she was going to kill my babies in front of me."

"I know. So did I. God, baby, I am so sorry. This is all my fault." David finally broke down, and the tears seemed to come out of no where. He knew that he should be strong for his family, but it just hurt too much.

"This isn't your fault, David. It's her fault." JJ reasoned, she had never seen him so broken before. "She was sick, David. She had cancer. Only a few months to live. When she saw you…us, she said it reminded her of everything she could never have. I'm not trying to make excuses for her, but I don't think she did this on purpose. She snapped."

"Our family was her stressor…"

"I think so. But our family needs you now, you can't break on us, or she has won. If you leave us she has-"

"What? Leave you! No, Jennifer. I could never…when I saw that fire, it just hit me, that maybe I wouldn't be able to get to you in time. It's not something that you can control. It made me realise that one day I could lose you all, and it would be my fault. I never want to hurt any of you."

"You'll hurt us a lot more if you just think about what could happen. Sometimes you just have to walk into the unknown and just go where it takes you. I won't ever regret what has happened in my life. It has given me two beautiful daughters, and a husband who loves me, for just being me. I wish we hadn't gone through some of the things that we have, but we have come out of the other side, David, and we are stronger for it. But now we have to step into the future, I refuse to let you beat yourself up over what's happened, because it has happened, and we can't change that. We are going to concentrate on the future. We are going to go home, tuck our daughters up, and make love. Then you are going to hold me, because we both sleep better that way,. Then tomorrow, we are going to wake up and this nightmare will be behind us. We have the rest of our lives together, and if we live in what has already happened, then it's over before we even leave this room. So you've got a choice to make. Do you want us, or the past?"  
_  
2 Years Later_

"Gemma, will you please just hurry up!" David pleaded from the bottom of the stairs. "We are going to be late, and if we are late then you are going to miss the bus to camp, and I am going to have to drive you all the way up there, and you know I won't be able to stop myself from checking the place out. You don't want that, do you?"

"I'm ready! I'm ready!"

As Gemma ran down the stairs, her blonde hair tied neatly into a pony tail at the back of her head, he felt his heart contract. She was the spitting image of her mother. "Do you have money?"

"Yes, you gave me it last night." Gemma smiled, tapping her pocket.

"Enough changes of clothes?"

"Mom put them in my bag herself."

"Okay, now lets go before she finds we're still here, or it's me who is going to have to hear about how _I_ made _you_ late for camp!"

Driving to the school, David listen as his daughter chatted about all the different activities she was going to get to do at camp. "Gem, I want you to listen to me. You have to be careful. It's not just strangers that you have to watch out for. If someone doesn't seem right to you, I want you to stay away from them, and call me straight away, okay?"

"Yes, daddy." She sighed, rolling her eyes. She loved her father, but sometimes, he could be over protective.

"And if you want to come home, at any time of the day or night, you call me. I can be there in fifty six minutes if I need too. I don't want you too feel like you have to stay just because your friends are. And if you are missing mom she is only a phone call away."

"Daddy, I'm ten, I'm not a baby anymore. You don't have to worry about me."

"Honey, you will always be my baby, and I think you will find it's my right to worry, it's in the contract."

Smiling, she lent over and kissed her father's cheek. "I love you, dad. I'll call you tonight, and tomorrow morning, and evening, and every day, and remember, it's only seven days. You can make it through without me!"

He watched as she jumped out of the car, dragging her belongings with her. Yes, that child was definitely her mother's daughter. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and much like her mother, she knew there is nothing he wouldn't do for her.

She was as much his child, and Emmy was, and the one his Jennifer has told him to expect in seven months last night.

He didn't know what was worse, that he couldn't imagine his life without them, or the fact that he could - and it wasn't a happy sight. They were the reason he went got up in the morning, and went to bed at night. They were the reason he spent his time catching criminals and putting them behind bars. Nothing meant more to him, then making the world safer for them.

Two years ago, almost to the day, he held his girls in a private room of the George Washington University Hospital, after almost losing them, and Jennifer asked him an important question, and as he watched his daughter move on to the next stage of her life, he had never been more grateful that he took the leap, and stepped into the unknown.


	34. Chapter 34

**This is late. Ahhh. I was out all day, then I got my new laptop so I've been playing with that, and I kind of forgot I had planned to write this today! Second to last chapter for this story, buuuut I do have another one I am hoping to start writing tonight! This chapter would have been on earlier again even despite of the other delays I had, but Criminal Minds season three started here tonight, and even though I have already seen it, I got completely distracted by it. Just a bit of fluff. Final part tomorrow.**  
_  
Four Months Later._

Jennifer Rossi laid back against the hospital couch bed as the doctor prepped her for her twenty week ultrasound. Today was the day they finally got to find out if they were going to get the son that they wanted so bad.

Gripping her hand, David smiled. "You know that I will be just as happy with a girl."

"I know you will." JJ smiled up at him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "But, as much I will be happy if we do have another girl, I've always wanted a little boy too. I can't explain why, and I don't think I really know. It's just the idea of having at least one of each. And now I am rambling. You really should learn to tell me when to shut up."

"And why would I want to do that? You are adorable when you ramble. But I do know what you mean. I would like a son, but I will take what I get and never complain."

"You are such a good daddy. Our children are lucky."

She wasn't lying. He was a good daddy, and he wasn't just the best dad their children could have. He was the best dad any child could have. For a few moments, when she had given him the chance to leave just two and a half years ago, she had been scared that he actually might. But he hadn't. He's stayed at her side, and thankfully, their life had been pretty plain sailing from then on.

"I think you will find that I am the lucky one, Jennifer."

"Lets call it a draw."

When she shivered as the doctor squeezed the conductive gel onto her stomach, David couldn't stop the chuckle. He knew he would pay for that later, but he would take it.

"Well, Jennifer, David, you certainly have one very active little baby in there. And a perfectly healthy baby too. Everything is right on track as I would want it to be, and as you are both sure that you want to know the sex, I can tell you that you are going to have a little…"

***

"Can you believe it?" JJ's voice was breathless as she stared at the ultrasound photo.

"No, I can't. You can see everything. Our baby is so clear." David kissed her temple as he spoke. He loved seeing JJ like this.

"The girls are going to be happy."

"I think we better get ready for the 'where do babies come from' question from Gemma again."

Groaning, David winced. "I'm not having that conversation with her. Not that we have to worry, because no boy is ever going to be good enough for her."

"David…"

"I mean it, Jennifer. She is my daughter, no boy."

"You know, I was thinking the other day. Can you imagine if you never showed up at my house that night?"

Closing his eyes, David thought for a moment. What would his life be like if he hadn't gone to JJ's house that night? He would be alone, and it would be empty. He would have to watch another man with Jennifer. Listen to Gemma call another man Daddy. He was definitely glad he ignored her wishes that night. "I can't. Well, I guess I can, but I never want too. Because if I did, we wouldn't have Emmy, and we wouldn't have this one." Resting his hand on her stomach, he smiled. "And I wouldn't have Gemma, or you."

"I'm glad you didn't listen to me when I asked you to leave."

"So am I. Are you willing to admit that me not listening to you is a good thing?"

"You not listening to me was a good thing, that one time. Now, it is vitally important that you listen, and take notice to every little thing I say, but you are lucky, because I am always willing to let you off because I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. More than I could ever put into works. I don't thank you enough. Thank you for everything you have given me. Thank you for my three beautiful children. Thank you for being my wife, but most important, thank you for just giving my life some meaning. I love you."


	35. Chapter 35

**So this is the last chapter. *Sniffs* I have already started to write a new one…I am hoping I will at least be able to post the first chapter of that tonight, because on Monday I go away for 3 days. Although I will have my laptop, I'm not sure how much internet access I will have. I know I will have **_**some**_** so hopefully I will be able to keep updating!**

"Just breath, Jennifer. Breath." David cooed as he brushed back her hair.

"I _am_ breathing, David! It's kind of essential!" JJ hissed pushing his hand away. "_Don't _touch me! That's what got us into this, _remember_?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. But just think, soon we will have our baby and that's all that matters." He reasoned. When did his wife turn into such a monster?

"Yeah, after I go through the damn pain, again!"

"You know that I would do this for us if I could!"

"Words are cheap, Rossi!"

Thankfully, JJ's pain induced rant was cut short my the doctor, and at that moment in time, David was fairly certain he owed the good doctor his life.

"Jennifer, how are you feeling?" he asked, edging into the room.

"Okay…" Gripping the bed as another contraction hit, she winced. "In a bit of pain."

"You're nice to him…" David muttered under his breath, immediately regretted it.

"He's the one getting your child out of me! Of course I am nice!"

"Well, Jennifer." The doctor started. "You are at ten centimetres so I think we should get this show on the road. One your next contraction, I want you to push."

Twenty five minutes later an ear piercing scream erupted from the edge of the bed. Neither JJ or David could put into words what they were currently feeling. Their family was completely, all because of the little miracle they had just met.

"You did it, Jennifer. You did it." Collecting his tired wife into his arms, he rained kisses on her face. Was there any way for him to thank that woman for what she had given him? "I love you, Jen. God, I'm so proud of you. Thank you, so, so much."

"It was a group effort, David. Look what we did." Smiling, she kissed her child's downy head.

"We have a son, David. A perfect little boy."

"He is perfect, all of our children are perfect. Just like their mom."

"As much as I love our children, if you ever get me pregnant again, I will rid you of all your manly assets, do you understand me?"

"I understand you, Jennifer. Don't worry, we will find you a million forms of protection if that makes you happy."

"It will."

***

"Mom?" Gemma poked her head around the hospital room door, her grin growing by the second as she saw her new baby brother.

"Come in, sweetheart, and all of the rest of you out there."

As the team piled in, they all offered their congratulations, as they all fought to catch a glimpse of the newest little Rossi.

"How do you feel, Jay?" Garcia asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, running her finger down the tiny baby's cheek.

"I'm okay. Tired. Sore, but I'll be okay. It was worth it, but that being said, I am very glad that it is over."

"You and me both, sweetheart." David added, kissing her temple.

"Mom? Can I hold the baby?" Gemma inquired, edging forwards with her arms out.

"Of course you can, baby. Sit down in the chair and daddy will pass him over to you."

Following her mothers orders, Gemma sat, he eyes trained on her father as he settled the baby in her arms. "He's so tiny. Was I ever that small, daddy?"

"You…" Choking on his words, David looked at JJ.

"You were smaller than he is, princess. You were a really tiny baby."

"Oooh. Because he's small, I have to take care of him! Like Emmy!"

"Yes, you do." David smiled.

As they family got to know each other, they didn't notice the team slip out. This was how it was supposed to be, after all this time, they were supposed to be happy. For once they weren't leaving a hospital with a huge cloud of doubt above them. No, this time they had the rest of their lives ahead of them.

David smiled at his wife, she was right, but he didn't feel the need to vocalize this. But he'll never forget how she got him to this stage.

Sometimes, if you really want to live, you just have to step into the unknown.


End file.
